The Battle For The Dragons
by tigerstar877
Summary: When the dragon slayers find out the magic council is the reason for there parents leaving, they go on for a big attack. They have a special weapon this time though, it's Lucy. The only person in the world with her powers. Nalu is the main couple. Other side couples included! Lemons too.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
This is ,my first Nalu story, actually my first story ever. So tell me what you think please?  
Currently no lemon but, as I continue to progress with the story you may see some.

NOTE : Natsu and Lucy have kept their relationship a secret for a couple of months!

- At the guild -

Mira : Come on Natsu! You have to tell us everything! How'd it go down?  
Natsu sighed and looked at Lucy  
Natsu: Are you sure it's okay to tell them?  
Lucy : It's not like she'll give us a break, you might as well.  
Natsu : Alright.. If you say so..

Natsu put his head down in shame and sighed

Mira started jumping up and down with excitment, clapping her hands

Lucy : It's going to be a while before it ends, sit down with us Mira?  
So all six of them, Lucy, Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, and Erza sat down on the bar stools  
Natsu : I can't believe I have to tell them this.  
Gray : Tell them what hot head?  
Natsu : Just sit down Snowflake.  
Gray : What ever  
Gray toke the last stool and began to listen to Natsu and Lucys story.

- A couple months ago at Lucy's house. -

Lucy : Ughhh, wh- why is it so warm under here?  
Without even looking to the side of her for an easy answer, she just ignores it and goes back to sleep.  
Lucy woke up later in the night, not for the same reason though, it was Natsu, who was shaking her telling her to wake up.  
Lucy : Wha-what? Natsu? Why are you shaking me?  
Lucy had the sleepest look in her eyes, one eye was half open and the other was being rubbed by her hand.  
Natsu : Lucy! Are you okay?  
Natsu had a pained look in his face, but still kept shaking Lucy.  
Lucy : Natsu.. Natsu! I'm fine please stop it!  
Lucy : Whats going on? When did you get here?  
Natsu : Lucy I've been here all night, I came over and slept in your bed.  
Lucy : Phh... I guess I asked a stupid question.  
Natsu : Are you okay though? You were screaming and turning in your sleep, you scared me, you looked like you were in pain..  
Lucy still rubbing her eyes, looking confused at his statement  
Lucy : I'm fine Natsu, I'm not in any pain, I don't even remember having any type of nightmares.  
Natsu : I'm glad, thats a relief, I couldn't stand to see you look like that, it was miserable.  
Lucy : What do you mean it was miserable?  
Lucy's face suddenly awakened to the tight hug that Natsu had given her with no warning.  
Lucy huged him back, astonished by his actions.  
Lucy : Natsu?...  
Natus : I'm sorry, I just.. It wasn't easy seeing you like that.  
Natsu : Lets just go back to bed, I'm sorry I had awaken you.  
Lucy : Night Natsu  
Natsu : Night Lucy  
Lucy : ( What was that all about? But more importantly, I've never seen him act like that. He looked so worried and fightened... I'll think about it later, I'm tired )

- In the morning -  
Lucy yawns and freezes as soon as she opens her eyes.  
Lucy wakes up and finds Natsu, rapping his arms around her and their faces only inches away from eachothers. Lucy's cheeks turn bright scarlet, looking confused as to not knowing what to do.  
Lucy : ( Natsu is still asleep, he looks so cute when he's sleeping like this, almost innocent.. I should just stop teasing myself, we're team mates. Besides, this is Natsu. I don't get it, why am I thinking such silly things?)  
Natsu : Lu..Lucy..  
Lucy : Natsu? ( Oh hes still a sleep. Why was he saying my na-)  
Natsu suddenly brings her closer to him, holding her into a protective grip.  
Natsu : Lucy.. You're..  
Lucy : Natsu?...  
Natsu reels her in closer to him, making there lips just barley touch.  
Lucy : ( Okay don't panic, don't panic! He'll wake up any time now..)  
Sure enough he did, opening his eyes finding his lips and lucys touching ever so slightly. Lucy's eyes were closed, but she was still awake  
Lucy : Natsu?...  
Natsu flintched and jumped, making him fall off the bed.  
Natsu : (Maybe she didn't see that, I.. I almost liked it though.. I would have stayed there if I wasn't so startled at first.. No.. No! Lucy is a team mate! I'll just act like it never happened..)  
Lucy : Natsu! Are you okay?  
Natsu rubs his head and slowly gets off the floor.  
Natsu : Yeah I'm okay Luce, don't worry so much, I do it all the time.  
Lucy : I guess so.. Um.. Natsu?  
Natsu : Yeah what's up?  
Lucy : Did you see that? Um.. How close we were? Is that why you jumped?  
Natsu : What are you talking about luce? I do that all the time. ( Lying)  
Lucy : Oh.. Okay.  
Natsu stands up, to quicky be pushed down by Lucy's hug.  
Lucy was lying on Natsu's back, with neither of them moving.  
Lucy : Natsu.. I need to tell you something..  
Lucy : I - I did have that dream last night.  
Natsu : I thought you said you didn't have a dream? Luce, what was it about?  
Lucy's eyes start watering and her grip on Natsu gets tighter  
Lucy : Everyone in Fairy Tail.. They turned there back on me..  
Natsu : Thats crazy! I and nobody else would do that to you Luce, you're our family!  
Lucy : Natus.. You were the only one who would stand and protect me.. They were attacking you to! They.. They killed you!  
Natsu could feel the warm tears run down his back.  
Natsu : Luce... I.  
Lucy : It's okay, you don't have to say anything. It's fine. I know it wasn't real, just a bad nightmare  
Lucy slightly smiles and gets off of Natsu  
Lucy : Would you like some breakfast?  
Natsu : Luce...  
Lucy : No it's okay Natsu, I'm fine  
Lucy says that as she wipes the tears from her eyes  
Natsu grabs her from behind  
Natsu : You don't have to go threw this stuff alone, I'm here for you luce, were friends, remember?  
Lucy whispers to her self : Yeah, just friends...  
Lucy : Thank you Natsu  
She pulls out of the tight hug that Natsu had given her  
Lucy : So what do you want for breakfast?  
Natsu : It doesn't really matter, its up to you.  
Lucy : Hmm.. I wonder what I should make  
Out of nowhere, a blue flying cat comes threw the window  
Happy : FISH! MAKE FISH LUCY!  
* Lucy facepalms *  
Natsu : Sure fish sounds fine  
Lucy : But.. Okay whatever  
* Once the fish is done she sets it out for Happy and Natsu *  
Natsu : What, you don't want any?  
Lucy : Na, I'm going to have some toast and milk  
Happy : You're missing out Lucy!  
* They finish eating and Lucy grabs Natsu's hand *  
Lucy : Happy, can you go to the guild for a while?  
Natsu : Luce?  
Happy : Aye!  
Lucy : Thank you.  
* Happy storms out the window and goes on his way to the guild *  
Natsu : What was that about?  
Lucy remains silent and she brings Natsu to her bed and they both sit in the middle  
Lucy : Natsu.. I.. I have to tell you something  
Natsu : What is it?  
Lucy : I.. I I know we're team mates, and best friends but...  
Natsu : Luce?..What's going on with you?  
Lucy : I..  
* Lucy grabs Natsu and pushes him on his back*  
Natsu : Lucy..  
* Lucy bends down and kisses Natsu *  
Lucy gets off of Natsu and turns away from his face.  
Lucy : God damnit Natsu! I like you!  
* Lucy sits on the floor with her head resting on her knees covering her face *  
Natsu still lays there frozen, but his face is as red as an apple.  
Natsu : It's okay Luce  
*Natsu gets off the bed and sits next to her*  
Natsu : I like you to, but why wait until now to say it?  
Lucy : I couldn't hold it in any longer.. I was scared, you wouldn't feel the same way back since were a team..  
Natsu : Lucy that's not true, I do care about you, not just as my team partner..  
* Lucy turns to Natsu and hugs him *  
Lucy : Then don't leave.. Please, I've waited to long for this.. Even losing you in a dream, it hurt me so much.  
Natsu : Don't worry Luce, you won't lose me, and I promise I'll make you happy, together.

- Natsu finishes the story -

Everyones has their jaws dropped  
Gray : I knew the flame ball didn't have the guts to admit his feelings first.  
Natsu : Atleast I have a girlfriend Fairy Flake!  
Gray : You wanna go!?  
Lucy : ENOUGH!  
Levy : That was so romantic Lucy!  
Lucy : Awh, thanks Levy  
Lucy : How long have you and Gajeel been together now?  
Levy : a couple months, now that I think about it, the only person who doesn't have a partner is Gray.  
Lucy : Yeah, ever since Erza and Jellal have been going out everyones been getting together with someone.  
Natsu : HA! You're all alone!  
Gray : I'll ask her out soon enough Flame ball.  
* The ground starts shaking and everyone goes silent *  
Mysterious man : Hello everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stays silent and looks at the guilds main door

*Natsu sniffs the air* His face suddenly turns into a bright smile

Natsu : Gildarts! You're back!

Gildarts : Hey Natsu.

Everyone stands still for a second and then they go back to what they were doing before.

Lucy : How was your mission Gildarts?

Before he could even respond Natsu tries to punch Gildarts from above

Gildarts steps to the side and lets the flying Natsu hit his face on the ground.

Lucy : * Facepalm*

Gildarts : My mission was fine Lucy.

Lucy : That's good.

Natsu lays on the floor unconsious

Lucy : I guess I'll be taking him home

Gray : Would you like some help?

Lucy : Yeah, thanks Gray.

Gray nods and throws Natsu over his shoulders

Lucy and Gray leave the guild with an unconscious Natsu with them

- At Lucy's door steps -

Lucy opens the door letting in herself and Gray inside

Lucy : Just throw him on the bed

Gray : Alright

Gray throws Natsu on the bed and walks away

Gray : I'll be back at the guild if you need me

Gray leaves Lucys apartment

Lucy walks over to her bed and tucks Natsu under the covers

Lucy : * Sits on the bed next to Natsu * Oh Natsu.. What am I going to do with you * starts fiddling with Natsu's hair*

Natsu starts giggling

Lucy : Natsu?...

Natsu opens his eyes and gives lucy an evil stare

Lucy : ...

Natsu smirks and grabs Lucy and throws her on the bed with him on top of her

Natsu : You really think a floor could really knock me out?

Lucy's face is redder than Erza's hair and she's speechless

Natsu : It's okay, I'll go easy on you.

Lucy : Wha-

Before Lucy could finish the sentence Natsu starts tickling Lucy's stomach

Lucy : AHH HAHAHAH! NAT-AHAH STO- NATTSUU HAHAHA STOP HAH

Natsu gets off Lucy and lays next to her

Lucy : What was that all about?

Natsu : Oh what? I can't tickle my girlfriend?

Lucy : Well.. I mean sure.. But only if..

Before Lucy finished her sentence she jumps up on Natsu

Natsu : Don't tell me your going to start tickling me?

Lucy : Hm.. I have a better idea

Natsu : Luc-

Lucy puts her head down and starts kissing Natsu

When Natsu tries to speak, she slowly slips her tounge in and starts dancing with his tounge

Natsu slowly starts getting used to it, as he puts his hand on Lucys waist, about to lift her shirt but she stops him.

Lucy lifts her head and puts her hands on Natsus hands

Lucy : Gottcha!

Natsu : What! That was all just a tease!?

Lucy smirks and gets off of Natsu

Natsu pouts and crosses his arms

Natsu : You're no fun Lucy!

Lucy : I didn't say we were done here did I?

Natsu quickly lifts up his head

Lucy : Would you like to come take a bath with me?

Natsu's face lights up and gets off the bed

Natsu : Damn sure I would!

Lucy grabs Natsu's hand and leads him to the bathroom

Natsu : This isn't going to be another little trick of yours is it?

Lucy shakes her head from left to right

Lucy brings Natsu into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her

Lucy bends over to the tub and turns on the hot water and pours pink bubble bath into the running water

Natsu : Lucy.. Are you sure about this? I mean we just started dating and all..

Natsu turns his head away from Lucy's and looks at the white floor tiles

Lucy starts laughing

Natsu : What? * he turns his head towards Lucy *

Lucy : You act like were gonna do it or something, it's just a bath Natsu

Lucy gives a big smile at Natsu

Natsu : Alrighty! I won't ask twice.

Lucy bends over and puts her hands on the nozzel and turns the water off

Lucy : Ya ready?

Natsu nods trying to hide the big grin on his face

Lucy slowly starts taking her clothes off, starting with her top

* Lucy unbuttons the 8 baby blue buttons on her white shirt and throws the top in the laundry bin *

Natsu's eyes start to widen at the sight of Lucy without a shirt

Lucy pulls down her Navy blue skirt and throws it with the rest of her clothes

Lucy turns to Natsu and sees that he's drooling on himself

Lucy : Aren't you going to get ready with me?

Natsu quickly shakes his head, bringing him back into reality

Natsu : Oh right...

Natsu throws his vest onto the pile of clothes, his clothes on top of Lucys

Lucy unsnaps the back of her bra, and quickly covers her chest

Natsu starts staring

Natsu : ( God damn those are big watermellons... )

Lucy : Oh jeesh Natsu.. You're such a boy

Natsu's face turns red, not realizing he was still staring.

Lucy slides her panties down between her legs and takes them off at her feet

* Lucy puts her hair into a small bun and walks into the bathtub *

Lucy : Are you coming Natsu?

Natsu : Oh yeah right..

Natsu takes off his pants and boxers and walks into the water, sitting infront of Lucy

Both of their legs are out forward, Natsu can feel Lucy's leg next to his thigh

Lucy closes her eyes and leans her head on the back of the tub

Natsu : ( I.. I really should stop staring, but it's not everyday you get to see enormous boobs that are dripping with water.. )

Lucy : Hehe * smirks*

Natsu : Hmm?

Without even blinking, Lucy starts splashing Natsu with bubbly water

Natsu : AGHH * Starts spitting out water and bubbles *

Natsu covers his face, until Lucy stops splashing him

Natsu : Huh? Why'd you stop? * putting down his hands *

Lucy, sits there speechless, with her eyes darted at the door and her mouth hanging open, she points at the unexpected visitors in her bathroom.

Standing with the door wide open was Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla and Happy


	3. Chapter 3

This is where the actually story lifts off, I wanted to make a Nalu fanfiction with lemon, but still having a good story plot, so this is where it starts, and will be continued for quiet a while!

The pink walled bathroom went completely silent, nobody moving or making a sound

Lucy looked at the bathtub, realizing all of the pink shiny bubbles she has been splashing at Natsu,  
had vanished.  
Lucy screamed realizing everyone could see her, not only Natsu, but Gray and Gajeel.  
She put her head down to her stomach, with her knees covering the rest of her face, she rapped her arms tightly across her knees. Threw the little spots that Lucy's body couldn't cover, you could see parts of her cheeks, an astonishing shade of bright mixtures of red.

Gray and Gajeel put their hands over their eyes, but they still leave a small crack in between their eyes so they could still see what was going on with Natsu and Lucy

Natsu stood up out of the water, with a flaming fist in his hand, luckily, the white marble sink covered his lower half to the unwanted guests.

Natsu : What the hell are you guys doing here!? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?  
Lucy : ( That's what I've been saying! )

Grays eyes start to wander around at Lucys body, but he acts as if he isn't.

Natsu : Hey stripper! Stop looking at her you naked perv!

Everyone's face was a bright shade of crimson

Natsu : DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!

Gray and Erza don't hesitate to shut Lucys dark wooden door, leaving Lucy and Natsu once again alone in the bathroom.

Lucy : Ugh.. * She lifts her head up and looks at Natsu *  
Lucy : We should probably get out of here, they're waiting for us..  
Natsu : Let them wait.  
Natsu crosses his arms *mumbles in a low, shallow voice : they interrupted my bath.. *

Lucy stands up, not caring if Natsu sees her womanly parts, she walks out of her bathtub, dripping wet  
Natsu can't help himself but stare, slowly looking up and down at Lucy's flawlessly curvy body  
Lucy puts her hands on the towel rack and grabs herself a towel, then leaves the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Lucy walks into the living room, Lucy crosses her arms and impatiently taps her foot on the cold wooden floor. She gives her " Guests " an irritated look.  
Lucy : So why did you come here? This better be important.  
Lucy's eyes give off a pissed of look as they dagger from Erza, to Gray, to Gajeel then to Happy.  
Natsu walks aside to Lucy, wearing the last white towel around his waist, he looks at her, trying to ignore the fact shes in a fluffy, white dainty towel, that barley covers her chest

Gray : Sorry to ruin you're fun flame brain but something important has come up.  
Natsu : What can be so important, that you had to barge in, and piss her off?  
Erza : We have news of a dragon being seen, we aren't sure if its true, but we were ordered to tell all the Dragon Slayers

Natsu's and Lucy's eyes widen, Natsu's face becomes serious, and Lucy stands next to him with a blank expression on her face.

Natsu : Are you serious? Why would a dragon be seen? They aren't the type to just go out in the open like that..  
Gajeel : We know, but it doesn't mean it's not true.  
Wendy : it's worth a shot, isn't it? What if it's Igneel, Natsu-kun?  
Natsu : It's not that I don't want it to be, it's just it sounds so unlikely, I guess after not seeing him for 14 years does tend to make people doubt about it..  
Erza : I don't know why we're just standing here, lets get a move on!  
Lucy : Uh.. Erza.. We don't have any clothes on..  
Gray is still staring at Lucy's chest, but by accident he says : It's not like we'll have a problem with you fighting in a towel...  
Natsu : WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU OVER GROWN ICE CUBE?!  
Gray : Shit did I say that out loud?  
Natsu runs up to Gray, using his fire fist to punch him under the jaw, while he's being lifted above from the impact, Natsu punches him into the wall.  
*Lucy facepalms *  
Lucy : I'm going to go and put some clothes on  
Natsu : Me to.  
Natsu walks with Lucy into her bedroom  
Lucy : Your clothes are in the bathroom.. Why are you trying to follow me?  
Natsu : Oh right!  
Natsu runs out of the room and into the bathroom, grabbing his clothes and putting them on.  
He joins the others in the living room waiting for Lucy.  
Lucy's looking threw her dresser, grabbing her clothes, she closes the drawers.  
Lucy put her clothes on, stepping outside her bedroom door, everyone stared at her, not just the perverted stripper, but Natsu and Gajeel as well.  
Lucy was wearing a navy blue mini skirt, that had lace all over the front and back. A tan silk tanktop, that showed off much of her cleavage, a pair of red and tan flats, and a dark brown belt holding her whip and keys.  
Erza : Are we all ready?  
Lucy : I'm ready, you ready Natsu?  
Natsu shakes his head, trying to come out of a short day dream he was having.  
Natsu : Yeah I'm ready  
He say's before putting his hand on his head, giving Lucy a stupid smile.  
Erza : Then lets leave!


	4. Chapter 4

It's about to start getting really good after this point! So get ready!

Natsu bolts out the front door, with Gray and Gajeel close behind him.

Natsu stops out of nowhere and turns back to Erza, Lucy,and Wendy who are far behind them.

Natsu runs back and goes up to Erza

Natsu : Where are we going anyways?

Erza : We have to tell master first, so we're going to the guild.

Natsu : Alright!

Natsu goes back and runs up to the other boys, leaving the girls behind.

Lucy : Erza.. I didn't pack anything.. It's going to be a while before we actually find the dragons..

Erza : I know Lucy, but we have to tell Master Makarov first. After that, we will all go get packed, and meet back up at the guild.

Entering the guild -

Natsu busts threw the large wooden chestnut door, standing with the door open, waiting for the others.

Not long after, Lucy and the others appear.

Erza : You guys, come with me, we will go to the masters office.

Erza and the rest follow closely behind her, as she knocks on Makarov's office door.

Makarov : Come in.

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy and Gray all enter his office and close the door behind him.

Erza : Master, we have news of the sight of dragons, so, we've decided to go search for them.

Makarov : Ah, I see. All of you are going?

Erza : Yes sir.

Makarov : Alright, but I want you guys to be careful, I don't want any of my children getting hurt!

Erza : Of course sir.

Makarov : You may leave now.

The group leaves master's office, shutting the door behind them,

Natsu : THIS IS AWESOME! WHAT IF WE GET TO SEE IGNEEL?

His face is full of excitement, overjoyed with the thought of seeing Igneel again.

Gajeel : Calm down you walking flame stick, it's gonna be Metalicana * Crosses arms *

Natsu : You wanna bet lighting rod?!

Gajeel : Damn right I do!

Wendy starts pulling on Lucys arm, almost like a little kid again

Wendy : Ohh, Lucy, what if it's Grandine?

Lucy looks down with a big, friendly smile on her face

Lucy : That would be nice, wouldn't it? What if she knew where the other dragons were too?

An enormous smile appeared on Wendys face, with her eyes starting to water.

Lucy : Awh Wendy, don't cry.

Wendy : It's just.. I'm so happy! I might be able to actually see her again, Lucy, I've missed her so much!

Wendy still has her smile on her face, and little clear tears running down her baby cheeks.

Lucy : I know Wendy, I know.

Lucy draws Wendy into a bear hug and looks down at her

Erza : Alright! Listen up!

Everyone's eyes darted at Erza, smiles slowly disappeared off of there joyful faces, as they molded into a more serious look.

Erza : I want all of you to go home, and start packing everything you will need to last you a while, this trip won't be a quick one, it will probably take a couple months, so pack everything you'd need to live with. I want you all back here in 3 hours, then we'll start our journey.

Everyone nods in agreement, and head towards the door.

Natsu : Hey Lucy wait up!

Lucy turns her head to find Natsu holding onto her hand, she starts blushing a rosy pink.

Lucy : Yeah Natsu? * Trying to hide the fact that she's blushing *

Natsu : Once I'm done packing, can I come over and help you with your stuff?

Lucy smiles

Lucy : That would be nice. Thanks Natsu.

Natsu : Let me walk you to your house, it's not far, and it's on the way to my own home.

Lucy : Okay

Lucy's cheeks aren't rosy pink anymore, they're a bright, flushed red.

Lucy : ( My house isn't on the way to his house.. It's the exact opposite.. )

Natsu holds her hand tighter, and leaves the guild, going in the direction of her house.

At Lucy's house -

Lucy : Thanks Natsu.

Natsu : Anytime Luce.

Lucy turns away and is about to unlock her front door, when she's turned around by Natsu.

Natsu gives her a big kiss on the lips, and pulls away.

Natsu looks at his feet on the ground, while slowly moving his left foot from left to right

Natsu : I'll see you in a little bit, okay?

Lucy slowly nods, still sort of shocked by the sudden kiss the pink haired boy had given her.

Natsu starts walking away, towards the direction of his house.

Lucy shakes her head and proceeds to open her door, steeping inside her house.

Lucy : I know what I'm going to need.. I know Erza said this would take a couple months, but I think she knows better than that.. It's going to be longer, much longer.

Lucy walks over to her white closet door, opening it and grabbing a large suitcase, and setting it on the bed.

She walks over to her dresser, opening all the drawers, searching threw everything.

Lucy grabs sweaters, tank tops, bras, panties, shorts, skirts, pants, bikinis and pajamas.

Lucy opens a small compartment, hidden inside one of her dresser drawers.

Lucy pulls out a white and pink lace laundre dress, it's see threw, with a few golden sparkles here and there, it also has it's own special pair of bra's and panties. The bra is extremely small, it's pink, with white silk stitching around it, and the panties, are white with pink silk stitching around it.

Lucy : ( Just in case.. )

Lucy packs up everything she decided to bring, but putting her " special " outfit in a hidden side of the black travel suitcase.

At natsu's house -

Natsu : Happy! What should I bring?

Happy : FISH!

Natsu : I already packed the fish happy.

Happy : More fish?

Natsu : That's not what I mean Happy..

Natsu : Eh.. I guess it doesn't really matter.

Natsu zips open his bag, and starts throwing in loads of clothes, without looking at anything he's putting inside the bag.

Natsu : That should be good enough.

Natsu : You ready to go happy?

Happy : Aye sir!

Natsu throws his gray duffle bag over his shoulders and leaves his house, with Happy following him at his side, they head to Lucy's house.

At Lucy's-

Lucy : That should be good enough.. I think I got everything. Oh wait!

Lucy goes to the left side of her bed, lifts up her pillow, and pulls out a taped picture of her and her mother.

Lucy : I almost forgot.

Lucy slides the picture in between her folded clothes, making sure the picture was safe.

Lucy heads for the door, as she opens it, she sees her pink haired boyfriend, who was actually about to knock on the door for once.

Natsu : Heya!

Lucy : I'm all packed, you ready?

Natsu : We still have time you know..

Lucy : We do?

Natsu : Yeah, we have another hour.

Lucy : What should we do?

Natsu : Hmm.. I don't know, I have a couple ideas, but it's up to you.

Lucy : Oh lets go to the guild early! I want to say bye to Levy and the others.

Natsu : ( Damnit...)

Natsu : Okay! Sounds like a good idea.

Natsu grabs hold of Lucy's hands and they head towards the guild.

They enter inside the guild -

Lucy sees Levy sitting on one of the bar stools talking to Mira. Lucy walks over to Levy and sits down next to her.

Lucy : Hiya Levy!

Levy : Hi Lucy.

Lucy : Hi Mira.

Mira : Hi Lucy, would you like a drink?

Lucy : No thanks, I'm good.

Levy : I heard you were going on a journey to find dragons.. I hear you guys are supposed to be gone a couple months..

Lucy : Yeah, but I think it will be longer than a couple months, we're planning on looking for all the dragons if we can.

Levy : Natsu's going to be there isnt he?

Lucy : Yeah.. * Blushes *

Levy : Awh, you know you guys will be able to be alone a lot to, right?

Lucy : Yeah..

Levy : Are you going to try anything?

Lucy : I want to, but, I don't know, I'm just playing it by ear.

Natsu suddenly pops up and sits next to Lucy

Natsu : What you guys talking about?

Levy : Uh... Books!

Natsu : Yeah right.. I could hear you guys you know.

Lucy's face is a dark shade of red, she trys to cover her face with her arms.

Levy : Then why did you ask?

Natsu : It's cute when Lucy looks embarrassed

Natsu grabs Lucys hand from out of her face, making sure Lucy could see the goofy smile Natsu was giving her.

Erza was the last one to show up, and walks over to a near by table.

Erza : Everyone over here!

Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, and Lucy walk over to Erza.

Erza : Alright, we're going to be leaving now, pick up your stuff, we're going to have to hurry to make it to the train in time.

Natsu : Ugh.. Transportation..

They all grab their bags, following Erza outside the guild door.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a warning right now. There is lemon in this chapter, if you don't like lemon, I would suggest stop reading after they get there rooms. You have been warned.

Inside the train-

Natsu is laying on Lucy's lap, trying not to throw up everywhere.  
Lucy : Erza, where are we going anyways?  
Erza : It's a small town outside of Mangnolia. It's completely isolated from outsiders, so getting there might be a bit of a challenge.  
Lucy : Oh.. Okay  
Lucy looks down at Natsu, his face is green and his hand is covering his mouth.  
Lucy puts her hands threw his pink hair  
Natsu : How.. How lon- * Natsu covers his mouth * How long until we get there?  
Erza : Not much longer, we should be stopping and getting off soon.

As if on cue, the train stops.  
Natsu slowly gets up off of Lucy's lap, making sure he isn't still nauseous.  
Erza : We'll be getting off now.  
Erza : Gray! Gajeel! Lets get going!  
Wendy who was sitting next to Erza, gets up at stretches.

They exit the train -  
Erza : Everyone here?  
Happy : Aye sir!  
Erza : Alright! We're going to be going to a hotel tonight, it's almost nightfall.  
Lucy blushes at the thought of being at a hotel with Natsu..  
Natsu notices her blushing and smirks, knowing exactly what she's thinking.  
Lucy : ( Oh geez, am I turning into Juvia? ) * She shakes her head *  
Erza : Everyone follow me, there is a hotel up ahead.  
Everyone follows Erza into the hotel

Erza talking to the clerk -  
Erza : What do you mean you only have rooms with one bed?  
Lady : I'm sorry miss, there aren't any two bedded rooms..  
Erza : Ugh okay..  
Erza turns around to everyone  
Erza : Everyone will be sharing a bed! Gajeel and Gray, you share a room. Wendy you will be sleeping with me, Natsu, Lucy and Happy, you'll be sharing a room.  
Erza turns back to the clerk  
Erza : I'll take 3 rooms please.  
Lady : Here you go * hands her the cards to the rooms *  
Erza hands everyone there own card  
Erza : Now get to your rooms, it's late.  
Wendy : Erza.. Is it okay if Happy sleeps with us? Carla isn't here.. I would feel more comfortable with an exceed around.  
Erza : Sure Wendy. Happy, you'll be staying with us tonight.  
Happy : Aye..  
Everyone goes up stairs and goes to their rooms.

In Natsu and Lucy's room -  
Lucy : ( It's almost like they planned this from the start.. Who cares, not like I'm going to complain or anything.. This might be my chance!)  
Lucy's face looked completely spaced out as she looked at the ceiling.  
Natsu stands behind Lucy  
Natsu : Lucy? * Waves his hand in front of her face *  
Lucy jumps back, knocking them both on the floor  
Lucy : Geesh Natsu.. You scared me.  
Natsu : I'm sorry Luce * kisses her cheek*  
Lucy : It's okay *smiles *  
Natsu : What we're you daydreaming about?  
Natsu has a big grin on his face  
Lucy : Nothing. I'm going to go get dressed okay?  
Lucy gets up off of Natsu, grabbing her suitcase and goes into the bathroom.  
Natsu : ( She so wants the D) * chuckles *

In the bathroom -  
Lucy : I'm not going to wear my normal pajamas.. What do I have in here?  
Lucy rummages through her stuff, looking for an outfit that's short and revealing.  
Lucy : ( AH HA! I found it! )  
Lucy pulls out a pair of small, tight, baby pink shorts, that only go a few inches below her crotch.  
Lucy also pulls out a white see thru tank top.  
She takes off her current clothes, and throws on the pj's she selected, without putting on anything else underneath. Her large chest was very visible, and she knew it.  
Lucy : ( I hope he gets the point.. )

Lucy walks out of the bathroom, to see Natsu laying in bed, in only his boxers.  
Lucy turns her head and bites her lip at the sight.  
She walks over to Natsu and lays next to him on the white king sized bed.  
Natsu looks over at her and smirks..  
Natsu : You really do try to hard Lucy.. He says in a low voice.  
Lucy : Hu-  
Natsu jumps on top of Lucy  
Natsu : Is this what you've wanted? You're such a naughty girl Luce..  
Lucy's face was redder than Erzas hair, and she was speechless. Normally she would say something in defense, but she didn't even try this time. She knew what she wanted, and so did Natsu.

Natsu, without even waiting for a reply from Lucy, he put his tongue inside her mouth, moving his tongue with hers, feeling the inside of her warm, wet mouth. Lucy quietly moans inside of Natsu's mouth, making him even more thrilled.  
Natsu retracts his tongue from her mouth, lifting his head, he rips off the top that Lucy was wearing, leaving her chest wide open.  
Natsu : God Lucy.. * Bites lip * They're gigantic...  
Natsu puts his face in between Lucys breasts, and his hands on top of them, not able to completely grasp the giant melons in his hands. He starts gripping her chest harder, making a low moan come out.  
Lucy : Mmm, Natsu, I want to have some fun too.  
Lucy pushes Natsu onto his back, with her giant breasts on top of his face.  
Natsu : ( I could get used to something like this.. They're so warm, soft and squishy..)  
Lucy starts sliding down Natsus boxers, then stops when the boxers reach his ankles.  
Natsu doesn't even notice, hes to occupied with the giant boobs that were jiggling on his face  
Lucy moves her boobs out of his face, and slides her tongue in his mouth, giving off harsh, strong tongue movements, while she does this, her hands are on Natsus erection, slowly starting to move her hands up and down and getting slightly faster with each movement.  
Natsu starts to moan Lucys name, louder and louder, making her grin, and slowly retracting herself from his warm, sweaty body. Lucy climbs herself to Natsus lower half, putting herself onto her knees, she sits there between the middle of Natsus legs.  
Lucy bends down, with her arms out keeping her balance so she doesn't fall, she slowly starts licking Natsus tip, almost in a teasing manner. Lucy widens her mouth, and raps her lips around his manhood.  
Lucy's mouth was barley big enough to get it inside. It was unbelievable how large it was, and it was still growing. Lucy started moving her head up and down on his nob, while she was licking it as it moved throughout the inside of her mouth.  
Natsu lifted of Lucy's hair, so it wouldn't get in the way, he slightly gave her a push, to help with the deep throating she was giving Natsu. Natsus moans were getting deeper, giving Lucy the hint she was doing it correctly.  
Natsu : Luc AHH  
Natsu lifts Lucy's head from his manhood  
Natsu : It isn't fair, you're having way to much fun by your own  
Natsu gives Lucy a devilish grin, grabbing her by the back, throwing her to the front of the bed, shes laying on her back, with her feet grasping onto the bedsheets, with her knees in the air.  
Natsu : Tsk tsk tks, what am I going to do with you Luce?  
Natsu's eyes became a gray-ish red, and his chest became more defined.  
Natsu put his hands between Lucys legs, making the opening wider.  
Natsu : It smells so intoxicating, like a rich vanilla, I can't wait to taste it..  
Natsu slowly rubbed the outside of her clit, making small moans escape her sound pink lips. Slipping his longest finger between her slits, he slowly stuck the finger inside of womanhood. Lucy's moans grew slightly louder.  
Lucy : Mmmhpph, Natsuuu, stop ahh teasing me.. She says in a weak, quiet voice.  
Natsu : Oh, you moan just by that? Mmm, I can't wait to hear you get louder, and scream my name.  
Natsu moves his finger in and out slowly, getting faster with each push.  
Lucy : MmmAHHUHH  
Lucy's chest and face are covered with sweat, slowly dripping down her red torched face, onto her breasts which are jiggling from the movement below her waist.  
Natsu adds two more fingers inside of her, ravishing her insides, pumping faster and faster, as he feels her walls beginning to clench around his fingers, as she gets wetter.  
Lucy : NATS-AHH!  
Natsu takes out his fingers,looking at the white slimy liquid that came from Lucy.  
He licks his fingers slowly, enjoying every bit of the delicious white liquid, before it disappeared off his fingers.  
Natsu picks up Lucy,with her legs rapped around his back, and his hands holding her ass  
Natsu : You ready?  
Lucy : Mmhmm  
Natsu slowly stick his hard erection into Lucy  
Lucy : AHHH!  
Natsu allows Lucy to get used to his size before continuing. The eased look on her face told him she was good, and he slowly started pumping into her, sliding in and out.  
Lucy : AHH NATSU!  
Natsu starts picking up the pace, going deeper inside her drenched walls  
Natsu : Mmmpph.. ahhh  
Natsu starts pumping into her, each pump going deeper inside her, Lucys boobs are flying up and down , her sweat covered body, all over Natsus, almost clinging onto him.  
Lucy : Nnnnnnaaahhhhttsuuu... Thaaaat's... Naaahhhh..  
Natsu's hands are making Lucy slide on his large, hard manhood, as he continuously brings her up and down.  
Lucys hands are on Natsu's back, leaving scratch marks all across his back from her nails and tight grip. Causing little bits of blood to come out from the slightly deep scratches on his back.  
Natsu is still pumping into her furiously, enjoying every second of it.  
Lucy : Nnnaaatsuuu.. I'mm ahhhh... Gonna come! Nnaaah!  
Seconds later, Natsu's erection is completely covered in the delicious liquid he enjoyed so much.  
Natsu : Aaaahhh! Luuu mmmpphh.. Ahh!  
Natsu's erection lets out the same white liquid, he had came.  
Natsu lets Lucy off of his manhood, she trembles onto the floor, falling on her knees.  
Lucy lifts her head a smiles at Natsu,  
Lucy : That.. Was amazing..  
Natsu smiles, picking up Lucy bridal style and putting her into bed.  
Natsu : We should go to bed, tomorrow we're going to keep searching..  
Lucy : Mhm..  
Natsu climbs into bed next to Lucy, and not shortly after, they fall asleep cuddled next to eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

-In Natsus and Lucys hotel room -

Lucy wakes up, stretching her arms and legs, and accidently hitting Natsu in the face with her small warm hand.  
Lucy : ( Oops! Wait how did he not wake up? He looks so cute when hes sleeping though..)  
Lucy kisses Natsu on the forehead and gets out of bed. Lucy collapses onto the floor, her legs still sore from the other night.  
Natsu : Luce?  
Natsu's head is hanging over the edge bed, looking down at Lucy with a curious face  
Natsu : You okay?  
Lucy : Yeah I'm fine, sorry to awake you.  
Natsu : It's okay, but you should probably put some clothes on..  
Lucy looks down at her slightly tan naked body, slowly remembering what happened last night.  
Lucy : Uh yeah! That's a good idea.  
Lucy trys to get up and run, but falls on her face again.  
Lucy : Owww...  
Natsu goes up to Lucy, picking her up and putting her on his back, he toke her over to the bathroom.  
Natsu helps her stand on her feet, making sure she won't fall again.  
Natsu : There you go Luce, I'm going to get dressed now okay?  
Natsu leaves the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Natsu goes over to the side of the bed, bending down on his feet, pulling out his Gray duffel bag.  
Natsu goes over and pulls out the same outfit he always wears, a small navy blue vest with yellow lining, a pair of white baggy capris, and tailcoat, the same colors as his vest.  
Natsu puts on his clothes and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Lucy.  
Natsu : ( Man she sure does have a tight grip..) He says while rubbing his back

In the bathroom -  
Lucy : ( Last night was.. Amazing. It almost seemed like he was holding something back though.. Who cares, he did a mighty fine job for someone who was holding back..)  
Lucy : ( Now what am I going to wear?)  
Lucy starts throwing clothes everywhere, looking for something to wear.  
Lucy : (This will have to be good enough) She mumbles, not certain shes happy with her choice.  
Lucy steps out of the bathroom, wearing a coral pink tube top, it doesn't cover any of Lucy's stomach, only her gigantic breasts. Shes wearing a mini white ruffled skirt, that has a silver belt hanging from the side of it.

As Lucy was about to step out the bathroom, there's a loud banging on the door.

Erza : LUCY, NATSU OPEN UP!  
Lucy: Geesh okay! Hold on!  
Lucy opens the door, just to be pushed onto the floor from the visitors that barged in.  
Lucy : Ooowww...  
Lucy get's up and starts rubbing her butt. Natsu walks over to her  
Natsu : Are you okay Luce?  
Natsu has a concerned look on his face, but you could still see he was trying not to laugh  
Lucy : Yeah I'm fine.  
Lucy and Natsu walk over to their friends and sit down on the bed, waiting to hear what they have to say.  
Erza : We have to leave, now. We have to go talk to the person who last seen the dragons.  
Natsu : Who is this "person" ?  
Erza : I don't know there name, but we do know where they live.  
Lucy : Are we just going to barge in?  
Erza : No. We'll knock.  
Lucy : * Facepalm * ( That's not what I meant..)  
Natsu : I guess we'll be going now, right?  
Gray : Obviously flame head.  
Natsu completely ignored Gray's statement, which almost shocked him, to think that Natsu would just ignore making a comeback at him.  
Natsu : Alright, lets go!  
Erza : We'll be going to the other side of town, it shouldn't take us long to get there, this town is quite small.  
Natsu grabs his duffel bag, throwing it over his shoulders and walking into the bathroom.  
Lucy's suitcase was still wide open, and Natsu could see Lucy's " Special Outfit ".  
He chuckled, slowly closing the suitcase and walking out the bathroom with it.

Natsu : You guys ready to go?  
Natsu is carrying his and Lucy's stuff.  
They all stand up, grabbing their stuff, indicating that they're ready to go.  
Natsu is the first one out the door, followed by Erza, then, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy and Lucy.  
Gray : Hey flame brains I'll race you to the front door!  
Before getting his answer from Natsu, Gray bolts off, while leaving Natsu just standing there as everyone else passes him. Now Natsu and Lucy are the alone behind everyone else.  
Lucy : You didn't have to carry my suitcase you know..  
Natsu : I know, I wanted to.  
Natsu gives Lucy a generous smile, holding the luggage with one hand, and the other rapped around Lucy's neck and shoulders.

They exit the hotel and head for the persons house.-

Gray : Are you sure you know where we're going?!  
Erza : OF COURSE I DO!  
Gray : We've been walking way to long!  
Erza : ARE YOU SAYING THAT I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!?  
Erza's face looks terrifying, making a quiet cry for help come out of Grays mouth.  
Gray : No sir..  
Erza : Look. We're here.  
Gajeel : This is a store.  
Erza : Yes I know, they live here.

They all enter the store -  
Erza : Hello?  
A frail old lady comes out from behind a back door, her hair is gray and her back is bent over. Shes wearing a gray pancho, that covers most of her small body.  
Old Lady : Hello.  
The old lady comes around the cashier counter.  
Old Lady : How may I help you young people today?  
Erza : Hello.. Are you the woman who had contact with the dragons?  
Old Lady : I'm not supposed to give out that information. I will not answer you.  
Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu step forth.  
Natsu : We're dragon slayers, we're looking for our parents.  
The old lady looks at the little girl who is Wendy, examining her.  
Old Lady : I see.. May I ask what dragons each of you belong to?  
Wendy : I'm the daughter of Grandine, I use wind Dragon Slayer magic.  
Natsu : I'm Igneel's son, I use fire Dragon Slayer magic.  
Gajeel : I'm Metalicana's son, I use iron Dragon Slayer magic.  
Old Lady : I see.. I can only help one of you though.. I've only met one of the dragons you speak of.  
Natsu : Who is it?  
Old Lady : I've met Grandine, we became quiet close while she was here in the human world.  
Wendy : What do you mean, " While in the human world" ?  
Old Lady : All the dragons left Earth a few months ago child.  
Natsu : Wait you mean the dragons are in another world?  
The old lady nods, with a frown on her face.  
Old lady : Yes.. Grandine was the only person who would ever talk to me.. She really is a modest dragon.. One of my only friends.  
Natsu : Do you know what world they went to?  
Old Lady : A world called Methenostas, I don't know much about it, but she told me that's where all the dragons were going..  
Erza : Thank you Ma'am, you've been so much help.  
Old Lady : Call me Elle.  
Wendy : Thank you, Elle. I'm so happy to know Grandine wasn't alone, I'm glad you were there for her. Thank you.  
Elle : It's okay sweetheart. You should know, that dragon of yours, really does miss you. She would always talk about you..  
Erza : We should be going, we have to figure out how to get to this world.  
Erza : Thank you. We'll be leaving now.  
Everyone follows Erza outside the store.

Gajeel : I told you it wasn't going to be Igneel!  
Natsu : Well it wasn't Metalicana now was it!?  
Natsu's fists are on fire, but he doesn't make any attempt to start a fight.  
Erza : YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!  
Gajeel and Natsu stop fighting and listen to Erza.  
Erza : We have to talk to master about this, and find out how we can get to this other world.  
Wendy walks over to Lucy  
Wendy : Lucy! I can't believe it was Grandine! She was actually here!And she misses me!  
Wendy raps her small arms around Lucy's stomach, squeezing it as tight as she can.  
Wendy : Lucy I'm so happy!  
Gray to Erza : Shouldn't we get going?  
Erza : Yeah.  
Erza : Everyone! We're going back to the guild!  
Erza and Gray walk towards the direction of the closest train stop. Everyone realizes they're leaving and soon follows closely behind, except for Natsu and Lucy. They're in the back, far back enough so that nobody could hear their conversation.

Natsu : Luce.. I had found something..  
Lucy : What was it Natsu?  
Natsu : I seen your special outfit in your suitcase..


	7. Chapter 7

- Sorry this chapter toke so long to get out! I was in Maine during the weekend, and I couldn't upload anything. So this chapter is the longest one I've ever made, and I hope you like it. This toke forever to write because I'm still pretty exhausted from the hole trip. But thank you for reading! I can't wait to hear your reviews! -

Lucy has an enraged look on her face, and Natsu is just waiting for her hair to start sticking up.

Lucy : YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?  
Natsu : No! The bag was left open!  
Lucy : YOU LIAR  
Lucy tackles Natsu onto the grass, her arms holding down his, and her legs on top of his. Nobody was around, they had gotten separated from the other guild members.

Natsu : Lucy I swear it was open..  
Lucy rolls off of Natsu, laying right beside him.  
Lucy : Natsu.. Did you like it?  
Lucy says in a very quiet voice, making sure no one could hear them, even though no one was around.  
Lucy keeps looking up at the sky, which is a mixture of pinks and blues, almost making the sky seem purple.  
Natsu : I already told you Luce.. You try to hard.  
Natsu chuckles with a big grin on his face.  
Natsu's smile disappears, becoming a more serious look. He stands up in front of Lucy, in a protective manner.  
Lucy : What is it Natsu?  
Natsu : Come out already! I know you're there!  
Out come six bandits, they all surround Natsu and Lucy.  
Bandit leader : You were right boys, she sure is a fine one. Do you think we should bang her then sell her?Maybe we should sell her body parts. What do you say pretty lady?  
Natsu : I say you won't lay a finger on her. Lucy give me a second, I'll handle these guys.  
Lucy : You don't want any help?  
Natsu : Na, I'm all fired up!  
Bandit leader : Move out the way little boy. We're not interested in you.  
The bandit starts stepping closer to Lucy, as he was about to put his hands on Lucy, Natsu grabs his arm, gripping it tightly. He throws the bandit into the others, knocking down half of them.

Bandit : You little brat!  
The bandit comes with a silver and porcine pocketknife, trying to cut Natsu by swinging it from side to side as he darts towards him  
Natsu grabs him by the face, and throws him into the ground. Leaving him trying to dig his head out of the dirt.

Bandit leader : Come on! Lets get out of here!  
He pulls the one idiot who's head was stuck in the ground, running away from from the pink haired boy who just wiped out six bandits in a mater of minutes.

Natsu : Sorry Luce, are you okay?  
Lucy : Yeah I'm fine, you?  
Natsu : Yeah. Do you know where the rest of the group went?  
Lucy : No.. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them in a while.  
Natsu : Those bastards left us behind!  
Lucy : Who knows where they're at..  
The sun has gone down, and it's become pitch black. The only thing lighting the empty, silent town is the stars.  
Lucy : We're going to have to go back to the hotel for the night.  
Natsu : I don't have any money.. Erza has it all. Can you pay?  
Lucy : I can't even pay my own rent!  
Lucy : Ugh.. I didn't want to have to go there, but it looks like we'll have no choice.  
Natsu : What do you mean? Go where?  
Lucy : My family used to have a small house on the lake near by.  
Natsu : Why didn't we stay there in the first place?  
Lucy : Because, it brings back bad memories..  
Lucy : Well, grab your stuff, the house isn't far from here.  
Natsu grabs both his and Lucy's stuff.  
Natsu : Lead the way.

Outside the lake house -  
Natsu's jaw drops, and his eyes are wide open  
Natsu : You call that a " small " house?!  
Lucy : It's small compared to my family's estate.  
Natsu : I still think it's huge.

The house was made of a bright colored wood, it had three stories, the second story was held up by long wooden poles, that had brick casings around them. Then there was the attic,it had four large main windows above the second floor. The entire house was surrounded by large gray stones. And to the right of the house there was a tiny river stream. Everything was surrounded by trees, it was on the edge of the forest, right in front of a giant, shinning blue lake.

Lucy : Natsu I can't get the door to open!  
Natsu : Oh.. Let me try.  
Lucy : No! You'll end up breaking it.  
Natsu : Than what do you expect us to do?  
Lucy : I don't know.. We have to get inside though.  
Natsu : Hmm. I got an idea!  
Natsu swoops over to Lucy, picking her up bridal style, giving her a grin.  
Natsu : You ready?  
Lucy : For wh-  
Natsu shots up to the second floor, in front of a large side window.  
Lucy : You must have a lot of practice from breaking into my house..  
Natsu : Yeah * chuckles *  
Natsu opens the window, bringing himself and the blonde woman he loved so much inside.  
Lucy : Natsu the bags!  
Natsu : I know Luce, I wanted to have you inside to make sure you were going to be safe.  
Natsu : I'll go and get them.  
Natsu jumped out the window, seconds later returning with both of their bags.  
Lucy : Thank you Natsu.  
Natsu : No problem. Where should I put them?  
Lucy : Inside our bedroom, it's down the hall to the left.  
Natsu : Okay!  
Lucy : I'm going to go and turn on the lights, we had solar panels to absorb the energy from the sun to store it whenever we came here. It hasn't been used in so many years, we won't have to worry about it being dark.  
Natsu : Awh, and here I was hoping for sex with the lights off.  
Lucy : Just go put the bags in the room.  
Natsu : Yeah yeah..  
Natsu slumps over, walking to the bedroom with a frown on his face.  
Lucy goes down to the first story of the house, inside the kitchen is the control box.  
Lucy : I wish I could see the buttons..  
Suddenly there a footsteps coming from some where in the living room, walking towards the kitchen.  
Lucy doesn't notice because shes to busy touching buttons, until a hands gets put on her shoulder.  
Lucy : Natsu you aren't being funny, I told you to go put the bags in the room.  
There is no reply from the person holding her shoulder, starting to grip it tighter.  
Lucy : Natsu that hurts..  
Lucy turns around to see an unfamiliar face. Lucy screams, causing Natsu to drop the bags and bolt as fast as he can down the stairs, until he sees a stranger holding his terrified blonde girlfriend by the neck.  
Natsu : LUCY! GET AWAY FROM HER!  
Natsu's body lights up in fire, grabbing the mysterious man by the back of the head with such force, blood starts to drop on Natsu's hand. He throws the man onto the floor, making sure he is knocked out before letting him go.  
Lucy is on her knees, coughing up blood onto her hands. Natsu rushes to her side, trying to comfort his injured girlfriend.  
Natsu : Luce, are you okay?  
Lucy : Yeah I'll be fine. * Coughs up more blood *  
Natsu goes over to the electric box, and turns on the lights.  
Natsu : Luce, do you know who that is?  
Lucy : I don't think so.. He looks kind of familiar to me though.  
The mans eyes slowly open, looking at the pink haired boy who was standing above him with an enraged look on his face.  
Natsu : I don't care who you are! I'm going to kill you for hurting Lucy!  
Man : You said Lu- Lucy?  
Natsu : Yes! The girl who you just tried to kill, her name is Lucy!  
Man : Lucy Heartfilia?  
Natsu : Yes!  
Man : Oh no. I'm so sorry. I've made a terrible mistake.  
Man : I'm the guard of the Heartfilia house hold here. I'm to protect it from intruders, I mistaken you two for them.  
Lucy : Mishi? Is that you?  
Man : Hello, Ms. Lucy.  
Natsu : You actually know this guy?  
Lucy : Yeah, he does guard this place. When I was younger and we would come here, he would watch over me while my parents were out. I didn't think you would still be guarding it though..  
Mishi : Yes, it is my oath to protect this place. Even if the Heartfilia's were gone. I'm so glad you're still alive Ms. Lucy.  
Flash Back -  
Little Lucy : Mishi! Can I have another cookie? * Puppy face *  
Mishi : Ms. Lucy you've already had three.. And I told you it's not Mishi, it's Musho.  
Little Lucy : But Mishi!  
Mishi : Fine, this is the last one! I don't want to get in trouble for giving you to many cookies. * Hands little Lucy a cookie *  
Little Lucy : Thank you Mishi!

End of flashback -  
Lucy : Thank you, I'm glad this place was protected all these years.  
Mishi : It's okay Ms. Lucy, I enjoy being here.  
Natsu : You still tried to kill her! Don't you at least look before you start trying to kill people!  
Mishi : I heard the Heartfilia family had died off, I truly wasn't expecting this.  
Lucy : It's okay Natsu, that was his job, kill all intruders. Whenever we would spare them, they would come back with more people. So we let him finish them off.  
Natsu : That's cold.. But I do understand.  
Mishi : Ms. Lucy, who is this pink haired fellow?  
Lucy : Mishi, this is my boyfriend Natsu, Natsu this is Mishi.  
Mishi : Oh Ms. Lucy.. You had such promise for the family.. They thought your looks would surely get them to be able to join with another rich family.  
Natsu : Says the dude who's name is Mishi!  
Mishi : It's Musho!  
Natsu : Yeah sure it is.  
Lucy : Mishi, it's okay. I wouldn't want to marry a rich family anyway, I'm very happy being with Natsu.. He means everything to me.  
Mishi : As long as your happy.  
Lucy : Natsu I'm tired.. Can we go to bed?  
Natsu : Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.  
Lucy : Mishi, we're going to bed, will you have everything prepared for us in the morning?  
Mishi : Of course Ms. Lucy. Goodnight.  
Natsu and Lucy : Goodnight.

Natsu grabs a hold of Lucy's hand, walking her upstairs into their bedroom.

Natsu and Lucy were staying in the master bedroom. The walls were white except for the one that was behind the bed, that wall was black. The floor was made of a chestnut brown colored wood. The room had a full bathroom and a balcony. The bed was a California King sized bed, and had a large wooden panel behind it. The room had a couch, a flat screen tv, a coffee table and some other small things like chairs and rugs. But the most impressing part out of the hole bedroom was the bathroom, it was just as big as the bedroom itself, it had a bathtub, a shower, a toilet, a double sink, a jacuzzi and a mini swimming pool. The walls in the bathroom were painted an ocean blue color with very detailed fishes, plants, and other ocean items.

Inside the bedroom -  
Natsu : I never did get to see you in that outfit. Who knows when I'll be able to now..  
Lucy : Oh quit it Natsu.. Mishi is here, we can't do something like that with another person around.  
Natsu : There were plenty of people around in the hotel. We still did it there.  
Lucy : Natsuu!  
Natsu : Don't get mad! I'm just saying, this is your house.. You should be able to do as you please in it.  
Lucy : Eh.. I'm going to the bathroom.  
Lucy gets up off of the bed, heading towards the bathroom. As soon as she opens the door, she stands there shocked at what she sees.  
Natsu : Luce you okay?  
Lucy : Come here..  
Natsu : What is it?  
Natsu goes over to Lucy's side, with his jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes wide open.  
Lucy : I was never allowed in here when I was a kid.. I don't blame them now..  
Natsu : There's no way this is just a bathroom..  
Lucy : It's big enough for the both of us, wanna come take a bath with me?  
Natsu : As if I would decline.

Inside the bathroom -  
Lucy is already stripped and so is Natsu, while they wait for the bathtub to fill itself, they look around the enormous bathroom.  
Natsu : I can't believe this is a bathroom.. I don't even think it should be called that!  
Lucy : The bathtub is to big, it's taking forever to get filled up..  
Natsu : At least we would be bothered this time, now will we?  
Lucy : Nope.  
Lucy : The bathtub is full now.  
Lucy walks into the gigantic bathtub, laying down her body inside the warm, soapy water.  
Lucy : Ya comin'?  
Natsu : Duh  
Natsu gets into the tub, it's big enough for them to sit aside each other.  
Lucy : I knew my mom liked water but I didn't think she went this far with it..  
Lucy lays her head on the part of Natsu's chest that isn't engulfed in water  
Natsu : I wouldn't mind staying here. This is a really nice place, and we have Mishi working here to.  
Lucy : But it's so far from the guild..  
Natsu : Yeah, that is the only problem..  
Lucy : You know, if we ever get married, lets live here.  
Natsu : Yeah, I think that's a good idea.

Inside Natsu's head -  
Marriage?  
I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FOR A WEDDING!  
I DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH FOR A RING!  
WAIT WHAT IF SHE EXPECTS ME TO PROPOSE TO HER?!  
IM NOT READY FOR MARRIAGE! WHERE DID THIS ALL GO WRONG!  
WAIT IF WE GET MARRIED, DOESN'T THAT MEAN WE'LL HAVE KIDS!? I DON'T WANT TO HAVE KIDS YET!  
AHHGGGHGG!

Reality -  
Lucy : I'm about ready to get out, how about you Natsu?  
Natsu : ..  
Lucy : Natsu?  
Natsu : …  
Lucy starts waving her hand in front of Natsu's face.  
Natsu : Sorry! Yeah I'm ready.  
Lucy and Natsu get out of the bathtub  
Lucy : Go wait in bed for me I'll be there in a second okay?  
Natsu : Yeah sure.  
Natsu exits the bathroom, leaving the small blonde inside the enormous room by herself.  
Lucy : I guess it wouldn't hurt to wear this..  
Lucy puts on that outfit she had been saving for so long, and walks out of the bathroom.  
Lucy tries to do a sexy pose in front of the door, but is mindfucked when she sees her pink haired lover already fast asleep.  
Lucy : ( Are you kidding me?! I thought you wanted to see me in this you idiot! )  
Lucy : ( Oh well.. I'm pretty tired anyways.. I'll just go to bed )  
Lucy walks over to the bed, and pulls the soft gray covers over her body, and she cuddles next to Natsu.

In the morning -  
Natsu : ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I MISSED OUT ON THIS BECAUSE I FELL ASLEEP?  
Natsu is awake, and he's sitting on the bed, staring at all the fun he missed out on last night.  
Lucy is awakened by Natsu's loud voice, she rubs her eyes, bring her body up from the resting position it was just in.  
Lucy : Natsu... Why are you so loud?  
Natsu was sitting in front of Lucy, his eyes widened and a large bulge coming out of his boxers.  
Lucy's chest was completely visible to Natsu's preying eyes. Not only that, but Lucy looked extremely cute when she first wakes up in the morning. It all just threw Natsu over the edge  
Natsu : Why didn't you wake me up!  
Lucy : Huh..?  
Natsu : You wouldn't just wear something like that to go to sleep! Luce you're such a tease!  
A small smirk came across Lucy's face. She loved the idea of teasing him, and that's exactly what she decided to do.  
Lucy : Nnaaaattsssuu...  
Lucy said in a quiet, sexy voice as she got on all four and started hungerly crawling towards Natsu.  
Lucy pinned down the pink haired dragon slayer, sitting on his chest, with nothing covering her womanhood. Natsu could feel it as she moved her head closer to his ear, slightly nibbling on his ear,  
Lucy : I want..  
Lucy moaned in the middle of her sentence, just to tease the dragon slayer a little more.  
Lucy : Mishi's breakfast! He's a great cook ya know?  
Lucy had gone back to that normal cheerful tone she always had. A giant smile crossed her face as she got off of the pink haired boy she just teased. She walked towards her bag which was now in the bedroom, and slowly toke off the little see thru clothing she had on, still trying to seduce the dragon slayer. But she stopped playing and got dressed, ending her little game of torture.  
Lucy : That's what you get for holding back on me the last time we did it.  
Natsu : I'm going to get you for this..  
Natsu : Wait how did you know I was holding back?  
Lucy : It was obvious.. You were great and all but, I could tell you were. But why were you?  
Natsu : I.. I didn't want to hurt you.  
Lucy : Sweetheart, next time, don't hold back.  
She walks over to the bed, kissing her lovely boyfriend on the cheek.  
Lucy : Come on, lets go eat now.  
Natsu : Yeah yeah..

Downstairs in the kitchen -  
Lucy : Mishi, is breakfast ready?  
Mishi : Yes Ms. Lucy.  
Lucy : Alright, come on Natsu.  
Lucy put her hands on the wooden seat next to hers, giving Natsu the signal to sit down.  
Natsu sits down next to her, looking at all the food that was prepared for them.  
Natsu : This is going to be awesome! It all smells so good!  
Natsu starts stuffing his face with pancakes, eggs, bacon and some items that weren't even edible.  
Natsu finishes everything that was on the table except for Lucy's food.  
Lucy : I think we should leave today, the team is probably looking for us.  
Natsu : Why would you want to leave a place like this Luce? It's awesome!  
Lucy : We have a job, are you forgetting we're looking for the dragons?  
Natsu : Of course not.. It's just I'm having so much fun with you..  
Lucy : We'll come back, I promise. We can stay here as long as we want, but we can't stay here while the others are probably out looking for us.  
Natsu : I guess you're right. I'll go put everything away. You settle what you need to here.  
Natsu leaves Lucy alone with Mishi, going upstairs to start packing everything up.

Lucy : Mishi..  
Mishi : It's okay Ms. Lucy. I understand you have a job to do.  
Lucy : Yeah, and I promise I'll be back. When we come back, we'll be staying. For as long as we can.  
Mishi : So you're in a guild, huh?  
Lucy : Yeah, me and Natsu are apart of Fairy Tail.  
Mishi : The most powerful guild in Fiore?  
Lucy : Yeah.. That's my guild, my friends, and my family.  
Mishi : I'm so proud to see you all grown up Ms. Lucy..  
Lucy : Thank you Mishi..  
Natsu comes down the stairs  
Natsu : Everything is packed, are you ready?  
Lucy : Yeah.. I'm ready.  
Lucy : Hey Mishi, promise you'll keep this place safe until we get back?  
Mishi : Of course Ms. Lucy.  
Lucy runs over to Mishi and hugs him before returning to Natsu at the front door, exiting the house they had become so attached to so quickly.

I- I'm going to end it here guys! This was a long chapter, and I hope you liked it! Leave a review for me please. I love knowing your opinions. My birthday is coming up, and when it does I'll be getting a digital drawing pad for drawing on my computer. Once I do, I'll upload a picture of what the rooms and the house looks like! Maybe even what Mishi looks like. Next chapter will be coming soon! -


	8. Chapter 8

-Leave a review! The only reason I keep making chapters is because I know people really do like them, but I mean, if I'm wasting my time for people who don't even care, I'll just stop. So yeah. -

At Fairy Tail -

Two pissed off couples barge in threw the door, to see exactly what they expected, their team mates, all hanging out inside the guild.

Natsu : HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE US THERE LIKE THAT!?

He said screaming at Gray with bits of fire coming out of his mouth.

Lucy has a dark aura around her as she walks towards Erza. Erza is actually kind of freaked out by Lucy which was a first.

Lucy : Erza...

Erza : Ye- Yes Lucy?

Lucy : Why did you leave us behind?

Lucy had a calm voice, it was obvious she was extremely enraged with everyone in her team. Lucy's eyes were covered by her bangs.

Erza : I'm sorry, we didn't know we had left you guys behind until we got off the train...

Lucy : Tell me, how could you miss a pink haired, motion sickness, fire dragon slayer, Ms. Erza?

Erza : Uhh.. Uh well! Oh I have to go talk to the master! I'll see you later Lucy!

Erza stormed off, not even going in the direction the master was in. Trying to get away from Lucy as fast as possible.

Master Makarov soon calls Natsu's team over to him. Natsu and Lucy walk next to each other, them both still surrounded by their pissed off auras, the other members stayed away from them both, walking the exact opposite of them.

Makarov : Erza, I want a report, what did you learn about the dragons from your trip?

Erza : Yes sir. I learned that the dragons left not to long ago to a world called Methenostas.. Apparently the lady was friends with Wendy's dragon for quiet some time before she left to the other world..

Makarov : Methenostas!? That world is..

Natsu : Is what?

Makarov : That world is apparently the heavens of this Earth. I heard it was supposed to be the ultimate world. I understand why the dragons would go there.

Natsu : How do we get there?

Makarov : The only person who would know how to get there is Mystogan.. But we can't get there without the help of Porlyusica.. Shes the only one who could possibly get to where Mystogan is.

Natsu : Call her over! We need to get over there as soon as possible!

Erza : I do agree with Natsu.. We should be leaving soon.

Natsu : As long as you don't ditch us this time..

He said under his breath.

Makarov : I will call her right away. When she gets here, I want you all to behave though!

Erza : Of course sir.

Makarov and Porlyusica on the phone. -

Makarov : Hello, Porlyusica?

Porlyusica : Yes, hello Makarov.

Makarov : I need you to help me out..

Porlyusica : With what?

Makarov : We need to get to Edolas.

Porlyusica : I don't want to know why.. I'll be there in a few.. Stupid humans..

Porlyusica hangs up the phone on Makarov.

Makarov goes to the others in the main hall, getting all their attention.

Makarov : Porlyusica will be here shortly! I need all my wizards going to Edolas to come here now! 

Small whispers are spread from the tables

People whispering : Edolas? Why would anyone go there?

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Wendy go over to Makarov.

Makarov : Porlyusica will be here shortly.. I want you all to act well.

A hand is put on Makarov's shoulder.

Porlyusica : You already know these humans don't know how to behave.

Makarov : Welcome Porlyusica, I thank you for helping us.

Porlyusica : Yes yes, I want to go home, so lets get this started. Do you have a clear spot where I can set up the portal?

Makarov : We have a clear field behind Fairy Tail, will that do?

Porlyusica : Yes. That will do just fine.

Makarov : Come on brats, let's go.

Out in the field -

Porlyusica starts saying weird chants, and throwing potions of different colors. Then a bright blue portal opens up.

Porlyusica : I want you to take one of these. They'll allow you to be able to use your magic in Edolas.

Makarov : Thank you.

She hands them out to each one of the team members.

Makarov : Be safe, my little brats.

They enter the portal, only for Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Wendy to fall onto the floor. But instead of Natsu and Lucy falling face first like everyone else did, Natsu was able to pick up Lucy, holding her bridal style and standing while the others were trying to pick their faces up off the ground.

Natsu : This place looks the same as it did the last time we were here.. It's just that there's even less magic now.

Erza : Stop complaining, we have to go see Mystogan.

The team had landed in front of the Edolas palace, making it easier to get to Mystogan.

They walk up all the marble steps, coming to the door of the palace.

Guard : Halt. You're not allowed inside.

Erza : We're from Fairy Tail, the Earth one. We're here to see Mystogan.

The guard freezes on the spot, speechless. He bows before the Fairy Tail members.

Guard : It is an honor to have you here. You may enter.

The guard opens the door, letting the guild members inside.

Erza : Where is Mystogan?

Guard : He should be in his study. Follow me please.

The team follows the guard, they go threw many halls, doors and stairs to finally get up to Mystogans study. The guard knocks on his door.

Mystogan : Come in.

He opens the door, allowing them to enter first, then himself as he shuts the door.

Guard : Sir, these are the people from Fairy Tail. They've come to see you.

Mystogan : Thank you, you may leave now.

The guard shuts the door behind him quietly as he leaves them be in the room.

Mystogan : What do I owe this pleasure to?

Erza : We need a favor.. and it's a big one.

Mystogan : You saved this entire world, there is nothing I cannot pay for that.

Erza : We need to get to Methenostas. The dragons have left to go there, and we are searching for them.

Mystogan : You weren't kidding when you said it was a big offer.. Do you have your dragon slayers with you?

Erza : Yes, all three of them.

Mystogan : Good.. Only their powers are strong enough to open the gates to that world.

Erza : What about our powers?

Mystogan : You guys are surely strong, but dragon slayers are the ultimate magic.. There is nothing stronger than it in any of the worlds.

Natsu sticks his tongue out at Erza, but retracting it before she could notice.

Erza : How do we do this?

Mystogan : We're going to need the dragon slayers, blood, and a very old spell..

Lucy : Why do we need blood?

Mystogan : Those who wish to pass to that world, have to give something of their own. It's easier than giving up an arm or a limb.

Lucy : Forget I asked.

Gajeel : When do we get this started?

Mystogan : We might as well right now. We can do this in my study, I think I'll have everything we need here..

Mystogan goes threw the large bookshelf that is across the walls, looking for the book that has the spell in it. Once he finds it, he goes to his desk, pulling out a small little knife.

Mystogan : I need a drop of each of your bloods on this knife, and I'll have to put it on the dragon slayers.

Mystogan passes the knife to Erza, then Lucy, to Gray, to Natsu, to Gajeel then to Wendy. Everyone has a drop of their blood on the knife. The side of the knife was covered in thin blood. Mystogan goes to each dragon slayer and puts the knife on their wrists, making the blood come off onto their writst.

Mystogan : Okay, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, I'll need you guys to say this ritual for me.

Mystogan shows them the book, they see what they have to say, they grab hands, looking at one of Mystogans walls.

Natsu : You guys ready?

Wendy and Gajeel nod.

Wendy Natsu and Gajeel : From the heavens to the Earth, roamers of the land, flyers of the sky, and fishes from the sea, we call out, open the key to Methenostas!

Suddenly a giant hole appears in the wall.

Mystogan has to yell over the loud noises escaping from the hole.

Mystogan : You guys can open the portal when ever you're done! Just do the same ritual!

The team gets sucked into the hole once Mystogan finishes his sentence, once they're gone, the portal shuts.

Mystogan : Be safe..

Instead of Natsu doing a smooth landing, he falls on his face, just as the others did when they first entered Edolas. Lucy however, was fine, because she used Natsu as a cover from the fall. Doubling the harshness of his fall.

Once the Fairy tail members open their eyes, they're welcomed to a giant glassy area, covered with all types of flowers, bushes and trees. In the distance they could see mountains and a small water fall. They weren't sure if they're were any humans in this world, but all they knew was what their mission was. To find the dragons.

Wendy : This place.. I smell Grandine!

Lucy : You do?

Wendy : Yes! I'm sure of it! I'd know this smell anywhere!

Natsu : Lead the way!

Wendy : She's far.. It's going to take us a while before we can get there. She's probably up in those mountains.

Wendy points to the mountains that are so far away, it's almost like a small blur to the non dragon slayers of the group. But to the rest of them , they could see it just fine.

Erza : We should at least get started, we'll make camp before sunset.

They all start walking in the direction on the mountains, this time with Natsu and Lucy ahead of everyone else, just so they could avoid the last situation. Though, they were far enough ahead to have their own bubble of only themselves. They quietly whispered to each other.

Lucy : It's so beautiful here.. I almost want a house out here.

Natsu : I don't think that's a good idea Luce.. It's one thing to be a city or two away from our friends, completely different to be two worlds away from them..

Lucy : I know. But you can't expect us to be working at Fairy Tail when we're as old as gramps..

Natsu : I guess you're right. But I like our house back on Earth. Mishi is there, and we aren't worlds away from other people.

Gray suddenly barges up to them, interrupting their conversation.

Gray : Whos Mishi? What type of name is that? When the hell did you guys even get a house together?

Lucy : Gray...

That same dark aura had came back

Natsu : Heh, you've done it now.

Gray : Woah woah! I'm sorry Luce! No no! NOT DOWN THERE!

Lucy does her signature Lucy kick, right in between Grays legs, hitting him right where no man should ever be kicked.

Natsu and Lucy walk away, leaving the Navy blue haired boy to be rolled up into a ball, holding his man parts for sweet life.

Lucy : Geesh, who does he think he is joining our conversation like that?

Natsu shrugs, rubbing the back of his head.

Natsu : Luce, I think we should make camp.

Erza : I was thinking the same thing.

Erza's face suddenly popped in between the lovers heads.

Lucy jumped back, falling onto the soft greenish blue grass.

Lucy : The grass is a different color here. It's almost blue..

Natsu : Yeah that's pretty weird..

Gajeel : You want to know something weirder? That damn sunset..

Gajeel points to the sunset, instead of the normal colors which were different shades of yellows and reds, this sun was blue and pink. The middle of it was blue, and the colors radiating off of it were pink.

Lucy : It's so pretty!

Her eyes had become large and mushy, with her mouth hanging open.

Erza : Everyone is here, we should start making camp.

Erza : Natsu, you go grab the wood. Gajeel, you go find rocks for the blankets. Wendy and Lucy, you'll be staying here with me, helping set up things.

Gray : What about me?

Erza : Eh.. Go find something to do..

Gray : Whatever.

Wendy : What do you need help with Erza-chan?

Erza : I'll need your help to set up the tents.

Erza : Lucy, I'll need your help with the cooking. But that will be after the others get back with the correct items.

Lucy : Alright.

Natsu and Gajeel must have made some kind of bet because you could see the two idiots running towards the group. Their faces were covered by rocks and wood. So they just looked like half wooded figures running around like morons.

Natsu : HA! I WIN!

Gajeel : NO YOU DIDN'T!

Natsu : YOU WANNA BET!?

Gajeel : DAMN RIGHT I DO!  
The two of them both drop the items they had been carrying and were just about to start punching each other when Erza stopped them.

Erza : Knock it off!

The fists were less than an inch away from their faces. But they didn't dare swing, knowing it would piss her off even more.

Erza : Get over here Natsu, we need you to start a fire.

Gajeel : Why does he get to do it!

Realizing what a stupid question he just said, he put his head in shame, walking away from the people who's faces were looking annoyed just by his question.

Natsu picked up the wood he had dropped, putting it in the middle of the circle campsite they had made. He lit the wood on fire, making the wood roar up in flames.

Erza : Natsu, go get Gray.

Natsu : HEY ICE PRINCESS GET OVER HERE!

Gray walks over towards the group of people, waiting for him.

Gray : What do you want flame brains?

Erza : We need you to put ice in his pot so we can melt it into water.

Gray freezes the inside of the pot, making it a block of ice on the inside.

Erza : Natsu, melt the ice, but don't make it all evaporate..

Natsu : Yeah yeah! I knew that!

Natsu puts his hand under the pot, slowly making the brick of ice melt into a puddle of water.

Erza : Gray go grab the food from the bags. Lucy, I'm going to need you now!

Lucy : Okay.

Gray sets down the vegetables and meats beside Lucy, she had all the materials needed to cook, knifes, and a board to cut the food on. Lucy starts cutting the meats and vegetables at an outstanding rate. Everything was soon turned into small bits, which she threw into the pot.

She moved the pot a little over to the left so she could leave room for the pan to cook the meat.

Soon enough the food was done, and everyone was stuffing their mouths with it.

Everything had all ready been set up while Lucy was cooking. The tents were up and the blankets were set.

Erza : I want all of you to go to bed now!

She slammed her bowl of soup onto the grass, making some left overs splash everywhere.

Everyone had their own tent except Natsu and Lucy, they had decided it would just be easier to share a tent.

Everyone went inside their tents, scared that Erza might do something if they didn't.

Natsu and Lucy were laying beside each other, Lucy was cuddling on Natsu's bare chest, which she loved doing.

Natsu : Night Luce

Lucy : Night Natsu.

- Thats the end! I'll be uploading a picture of what the world looks like in a few weeks once I get my drawing pad. Leave a review! I think this was a good chapter. So yeah! Next chapter will be out tomorrow! -


	9. Chapter 9

_ Thank you all for leaving a review! Keep it up? Thanks (: _

Even though the two couples were probably expecting something to happen when they woke up, they never would have guessed it would have been this..  
Natsu and Lucy were not awakened by their team mates, but someone else. A unknown long, light pink haired woman, who was crawled on top of Natsu, licking his face. Natsu had woken up in fright of the girl, making loud noises which woke up Lucy.

Lucy : Natsu.. Who's your little friend?  
Natsu : I don't know! I woke up because she was licking my face!  
Lucy : SHE WAS WHAT!?  
Natsu : Chill out Lucy! You're going to scare her!  
Lucy : That's what you're worried about, Natsu?...  
Erza and the others barge into their tent, like they would any where else.  
Erza : Who is this?  
Gray : Wow Natsu, I never toke you as the cheating type. I guess it shows how dense you are for cheating on you girlfriend right in front of her.. What a shame.  
Wendy : Natsu-san?... What are you doing?  
Gajeel : Gihi.  
Natsu : IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR!  
Girl : Woof! Woof!  
Gray : What the hell?  
Girl : Woof!  
The pink haired girl jumps on top of Lucy, licking her chest instead of her face  
Erza : This is another world and all.. But this just doesn't make any sense.  
All of a sudden, a man with fur, paws and dog ears walks in.  
Man : Oh I see you've found my dog! I'm sorry about him, he likes to run off some times.  
Everyone's face is shocked, first trying to figure out how the human is the dog, and how the bulky chested pink haired person wasn't actually a girl, not even human for that matter.  
Natsu : Yuh yeah! No problem..  
The two walk away from the site, both on all four, running back into the woods.  
Lucy : You're so lucky that was a man...  
Natsu : He was a dog Luce.  
Lucy : …  
Natsu : Do you guys mind?  
Everyone is still inside their tent, all awkwardly bending over their backs because the tent isn't high enough to stand in. They exit, not complaining because their backs were starting to hurt..  
Natsu : Come on, they probably want to have breakfast or something.  
Natsu holds his hand out to Luce, but she ignores it, getting up by herself and exiting the tent without the pink haired dragon slayer.  
Natsu : ( Geesh Luce.. No need to get so jealous.)  
Natsu leaves the tent, to find Gray and Lucy talking.  
Natsu : ( Luce.. That's so low.. )

_ Gray and Lucy's conversation _  
Gray : You have every right to be jealous Lucy!  
Lucy : I don't know.. It was a random male dog after all.. Maybe I should go say sorry.  
Gray : No way Luce! Don't! You're completely right!  
Lucy : Don't call me Luce.. Only Natsu can call me that!  
Gray : ( Ugh...)  
Natsu : Hey Ice Princess! Leave my girlfriend alone would ya!  
Natsu grabs a hold of Lucy's hand, dragging her away from the group of people into the woods.  
Natsu : Why would you go and talk to him Luce? Out of all the people! Why him!  
Lucy : I didn't. He came up to me and told me to sit next to him..  
Natsu : So you weren't getting revenge?  
Lucy : No.. I'm not that type of person Natsu.. You already knew that.  
Natsu : I'm going to beat his as-  
Lucy grabs him, pulling him onto her body, tightly hugging him. Natsu could feel the same tears that ran down his back from the time Lucy first told him about how she felt about him. He didn't want to feel those same tears, ever. Especially not because of him.  
Lucy : I'm sorry Natsuuu...  
She didn't let out of the hug, she actually held him tighter.  
Lucy : I shouldn't have gotten so jealous.. I mean, it was a male dog. I'm sorry.  
Natsu : It's okay Luce, don't worry. The others are probably wondering where we are.. We should get back.  
Lucy wipes the tears from her eyes, and slightly wipes her nose.  
Lucy : Yeah..  
Natsu : ( I'm going to kill you Gray! You fucking bastard! )  
Natsu and Lucy walk out of the woods, holding hands until Natsu lets go of Lucy.  
Natsu : Luce, will you go inside the tent and start packing? I have something I need to take care of.  
Lucy : Yeah..  
Lucy leaves Natsu and Gray facing each other, completely aware of what's going to happen.

Natsu : Gray...  
Gray : What do you want flame head?  
Natsu : I'm going to kill you! Right fucking here!  
Gray : Bring it on! A fight to the death!  
Instead of Natsu's normal immature fighting style, he becomes completely serious. Before landing any punches, he does something.. No one would ever expect.

Natsu : Dragon force.  
Gray : Wwh- Wha-tt?  
Below Natsu's eyes were scales that were slightly red. Above his eyes had the same scales.  
Gray : When the hell did you learn how to do that?  
Natsu : I've known all along.. I'm using it just to kill you, you're lucky Gray. You'll be the first I've killed with it.  
Gray : I guess I'll have to kill you first, because I'm not dying!  
Natsu does a flash step like move, already holding Gray up by the neck. Slowly, blue, orange, red, and black flames start to craw up Natsu's body. They come up to Natsu's arm which is holding Gray, just about to touch his neck when the flames pause at the sound of her voice.  
Lucy : NATSU STOP! DON'T KILL HIM!  
Natsu drops Gray, making him cough up on the floor, trying to catch his breath. His scales disappear and he faces Lucy.  
Lucy : You didn't have to kill him..  
Natsu : I know.. He learned his lesson now though..  
Natsu turns to Gray  
Natsu : You're lucky she told me to stop, if it had been anyone else, you'd be dead right now. Leave her alone! You got that you ice bastard?!  
Gray tries to speak, but instead of words, there's just blood coming out of his mouth.  
Lucy : I think he gets it.. Gray are you okay?  
Natsu : He's alive isn't he?  
Lucy : Natsu..  
Natsu : I'm sorry.  
Lucy helps Gray get up and setting him down on a log.  
Erza : What happened here?  
Gray : Natsu...  
Erza : You idiots need to stop fighting.  
Gray : He tried to kill me!  
Erza : You shouldn't have let him try to you moron.  
Gray : He.. He used dragon force.  
Erza : What?..  
Erza : When did you get the ability to use that?  
Natsu : When he started hitting on my girlfriend.  
Erza : You were hitting on Lucy?  
Gray : No  
Natsu : Don't lie you bastard! Don't make me regret not killing you!  
Gray : Bring it on! I won't fall for the same thing twice!  
Erza : STOP IT! WE DON'T NEED GRAY DEAD!  
Gray : Why take his side!?  
Erza : Don't be foolish, you can't fight a dragon. That's exactly what he becomes when he uses dragon force..  
Erza : I have everything packed. Lets go.

Natsu starts mumbling as he grabs his and Lucy's stuff. He keeps Lucy close to him, making sure that ice princess keeps his distance.  
Natsu : Maybe we should stay here. We wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, and I wouldn't have to worry about other men.  
Lucy : What about Mishi?  
Natsu : He can come here cant he?  
Lucy : Yeah but.. The others..  
Natsu : Who are you really going to miss Lucy? The demon redhead, the metal eating freak, the stripping snowflake, or the walking tornado?  
Lucy : Wendy isn't a walking tornado..  
Natsu : You get my point?  
Lucy : We'll talk about this later.. We aren't married or anything. We have time, besides I love being at the guild Natsu.  
Lucy turns back to Wendy : How far are we Wendy?  
Wendy : Why not look for yourself?  
Natsu grabs Lucy by the waist, pulling her back before she walks right into the mountain side.  
Lucy : When the hell did we get here!?  
Wendy : You two were pretty spaced out the hole time..  
Lucy : I wasn't spaced out!  
Lucy : Anyways, how are we going to get up there?..  
Erza : Everyone is going to use their own magic to lift themselves up.  
Lucy : I don't have any flying spirits!  
Natsu : Don't worry, I got you.  
Natsu picks up Lucy, putting her onto is back.  
Natsu : Wendy, where is the smell coming from?  
Wendy : The very top.. It's flat up there.  
Lucy : What a weird mountain..  
Erza equips into armor that has wings, Gray creates a hover board , Gajeel, like the freak he is, decided he wanted to climb it, because he thought it would be a light exercise. Wendy was going to use her air to lift her up. And Natsu was going to use his fire to run up the mountains.  
Erza : Everyone ready?  
The group of people nod their heads  
Lucy : Don't drop me.. Please Natsu.  
Natsu : As if I would ever. But you're going to need to hold on tight.  
Lucy : Oka – Okay!  
Erza starts flying up the mountains, not far behind is Natsu and Lucy running up the mountain beside her. Gray is with Gajeel, trying to stay clear of Natsu. Within at least five minutes, they were thousands of feet in the air. The air was extremely thin, making Lucy light headed.  
Lucy : ( I can barely breath.. my ears are popping like crazy.. I don't know how much longer I can do this.. )  
Natsu : Hang in a little longer Luce  
Lucy's grip is getting weaker, her eyes are closing and opening repeatedly  
Natsu : God damnit!  
Natsu grabs onto Lucy, trying to hold her closer to him.  
Natsu : Come on Luce! Stay awake a little longer!  
Natsu starts going faster, he's just inches away from the top. As soon as he reaches the top, Lucy lets go, falling down the mountain.  
Natsu : Gottcha!  
Natsu catches Lucy by her leg, pulling her up the mountain.  
The rest have made it up the mountain, running over to where Natsu and Lucy are.  
Wendy : Is Lucy okay?  
Gajeel : Looks like bunny girl couldn't take the pressure.  
Natsu : Shut up lightning rod.  
Erza : Wendy, can you heal her with some of your magic? She's knocked out from being so high up.  
Wendy goes over to Lucy's side, using her magic to heal her. Lucy wakes up.  
Lucy : Ugh.. My head..  
Natsu : Luce are you okay?  
Lucy : yeah I just have a headache.. Where are we?  
Natsu : What's the last thing you remember?  
Lucy : I remember going up the mountain.. Then it went black.  
Natsu : We're on top of the mountain.  
Lucy : Seriously?  
The top of the mountain is flat, and goes on for a while. It's a big open meadow, filled with tons and tons of roses, lilys, daises, pansys, violets and other types of flowers.  
Suddenly there's a loud roar, and you see a dragon, right in front of all of them.  
Wendy : Grandine?!  
Grandine : Wendy?!

_ I thought this would be a good place to stop. Leave a review for me! Thank you. (: _


	10. Chapter 10

_ Thank you for all the reviews! I love them! Thank you for giving me hope on writing more. _

Grandine's voice didn't sound much like a dragon, her voice was almost like Wendy's, soft and calm, but did have a tiny roar to it.

Grandine : Wendy, my child, what are you doing here?  
Wendy : We came looking for you!  
Grandine : Why would you do such a silly thing?  
Wendy : I've missed you Grandine..  
Gradine : Who are the rest you have with you?  
Wendy : Well, there's Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy, and Gray. Natsu and Gajeel are dragon slayers, they're looking for their dragon too.  
Grandine : Natsu is the son of Igneel, the king of fire, and the king of the dragons?  
Natsu : Since when was Igneel the king of the dragons?  
Grandine : He's always been.. He's more powerful than any of us.  
Grandine : That's why Igneel is the king of us all.  
Wendy : How do you know Igneel?..  
Grandine : Wendy, don't you remember? I told you, dragons are broken down into their elemental ranks. Just like Igneel, I'm the queen of air. All top dragons know each other, maybe not personally but we do know who they are.  
Grandine : I do know Igneel personally though. But back to the subject, child, why would you come to all this trouble to see me?  
Wendy : Because you're my mother Grandine.  
Wendy : Grandine, why did you leave me? Why did all the dragons leave us?  
Grandine : Wendy I really shouldn't talk about it..  
Natsu : We didn't travel threw two worlds just to hear that answer! Why did our only family leave us! Why would you guys hurt us like that?! We're supposed to be your kids! Aren't parents supposed to be there for there kids?!  
Wendy : Natsu..  
Natsu has tears running down from his eyes, but he doesn't acknowledge them.  
Natsu : WHY!  
Grandine : Sit down.. I'll tell you. I'm going to have to ask you not to hate us for it though..  
Wendy : We could never hate our parents..  
The group sits in front of Grandine, who was already sitting down on her stomach.

_ Grandine starts explaining the story from her point of view. _

Grandine : ( The magic council has set off another warning.. If we don't leave soon.. They'll hurt them. Darn humans, why can't they just accept us! Why use our children to get to us?..)  
Grandine : Wendy, I have to go, I'll be back soon. I want you to practice the magic I taught you.  
Little Wendy : Okay Grandine!  
Grandine starts flying to where the other dragons are waiting for her.  
There, the kings and queens of their own elements are awaiting her.  
Igneel : Everyone is here. Now we must discuss this.  
There were five dragons there. The king ice dragon, Icefyre, the queen water dragon, Katla, the king fire dragon, Igneel, the queen air dragon, Grandine, and the king of metal, Metalicana.  
Igneel : We must discuss this now. What are we going to do? The magic council wants us out of their sight, but we can't leave our children. If we don't leave and fight back, they'll kill them.  
Grandine : It's a choice between life and death.. Which is the easiest?  
Metalicana : I rather have my kid alive. Who knows, maybe they'll find us some other time.  
Icefyre : We learned our lesson, they aren't afraid of killing our kids, they killed my child.. As well as Katla's! There's no reason to make more blood!  
Grandine : They can't survive a trip threw two realms.. If we take them with us, they'll surely die as well.  
Igneel : I've made my decision. We will leave. In order to keep the last dragon slayers alive.  
Grandine : What are we going to tell them? That it's the magic councils fault they're parents are leaving and they'll never see them again? We can't do that.  
Metalicana : We'd have to leave without telling them.. If they found out it's the magic councils fault.. They'd surely try to kill them, and they'd end up dead.  
Igneel : We'll be leaving tomorrow, on the 7th. Don't take anything with you. Don't say anything about leaving. Don't even act suspicious. Everyone understand?  
The dragons agree with their kings wish, and fly off back to their children.

_ End of story _

Wendy : I didn't know there were more dragons..  
Grandine : There are a lot of us, most of us were put in different worlds. High ranked dragons like me some others live in this world.  
Natsu : I swear.. I'm going to kill that magic council!  
Gajeel : I'm with ya!  
Grandine : Natsu.. Sir, you can't.. You'd need more power than what your team has.  
Natsu : ( Sir?.) I don't care. We'll do it anyways! We'll make them pay for making your family leave for no damn reason!  
Grandine : You should speak to Igneel before doing something so outrageous. Non of the dragon slayers completed their trainings.. I can only teach Wendy. You'd have to find your dragons to teach you your type of magic.  
Natsu : We can't just leave Wendy behind!  
Wendy : It's okay Natsu. This is my mom, I want to spend as much time with her as possible. I need to train anyways, because I'm going to help you guys fight the council.  
Grandine : No Wendy.  
Wendy : I choose to do this Grandine. I will be more than happy to fight for you guys. I just need to become stronger.  
Grandine : If that is your choice.. I guess I'll have to respect it.  
Wendy : Thank you Grandine.  
Erza : I'm sorry Ms. Grandine, but we aren't going to leave Wendy. We don't want to break up our team.  
Grandine : I figured so.. You may stay, I can use an alternative option to teach Wendy her remaining training.  
Natsu : Alternative? What do you mean?  
Grandine : All dragons have the capability to give they're children their magic. That's how you get it without training. But we never used it because we wanted the dragon slayers to become tough, not just powerful.  
Natsu : Why didn't you do that before we left?  
Grandine : Because your bodies at the time couldn't handle so much magic all at once. They can now though.  
Natsu : Ohh..  
Grandine : It's getting late. We shall go to my home.  
Natsu : You have a home? Igneel liked to live outside..  
Grandine : It's not like your guy's Earth homes. My home is just a cave. But it's a nice cave.  
Natsu : Well at least it's a nice cave.  
Wendy : Natsu!  
Natsu : Sorry.  
Grandine : Everyone, get on board.  
Everyone gets on top of the silver dragon. Holding down onto her body as they lift off, about to soar into the sky.  
Lucy : ( Everyone looks fine.. But what is this feeling? It.. It's like magic is being drawn into me. I almost feel sick.. It's an overwhelming feeling.. It's probably nothing. It's probably just from being up so high.. )  
Natsu : Luce, you haven't said much, are you okay?  
Lucy : Yeah I'm fine Natsu. This trip is about you guys, remember?  
Lucy puts a smile on her face, calming down Natsu.  
Grandine : ( What's with this blonde girl.. Lucy was it? She isn't like the others.. It feels like she has no magic at all. But without it she couldn't have gotten here. )  
Grandine : Excuse me, Lucy, what type of magic do you use?  
Lucy : I use celestial magic. I'm a celestial wizard.  
Grandine : ( This may be a problem.. )  
Grandine : Oh that's nice. I haven't met to many celestial wizards before.  
Grandine : ( Celestial wizards don't have magic, unlike the rest of them here. Her keys have magic, which instead of draining magic, it only drains energy, making it feel like it's using magic. Which means, she's probably absorbing my dragon slayer magic. Filling up the loss of magic inside her body. Something like that can kill a person very easily.. )  
Grandine : We're here!  
Grandine pulls up into a giant cave, it goes deep within the mountains. There's a waterfall inside the cave, which makes a giant lake inside the area. The cave has some flowers and bushes inside of it.  
Lucy : I will never understand this world..  
Everyone gets off of the dragon, making their way to the cold gray cave floor.  
Natsu : Grandine, I was wondering, where can we find our parents at?  
Gajeel : I was wondering the same thing..  
Grandine : I don't know where your dragons are. I know some possible places where Igneel may be, but I don't know for sure.  
Natsu : How big is this world?  
Grandine : It's about the size of Earth.  
Natsu : Oh. Okay.  
Grandine : Natsu, may I talk to you in privacy please?  
Natsu : Yeah sure.  
Natsu and Grandine walk over to a secluded part of the cave, making sure no one can hear them.  
Grandine : That blonde woman, is she your mate?  
Natsu : What type of question is that?  
Grandine : Is she?  
Natsu : Yes.. But I haven't marked her.  
Grandine : Why not?  
Natsu : I don't know! Why are you asking me this?  
Grandine : I can feel this girl picking up my magical power. She's taking in a lot by what I can tell. I want you to mark her.  
Natsu : No way! I can't do that, not now at least.  
Grandine : Natsu, that magic can kill her.  
Natsu : Kill.. Kill her!?  
Grandine : You probably already know, celestial wizards don't have magic, their keys use energy. Lucy has a high potential for using magic, her body is gaining all the magic she was neglected. It's very rare to see this type of thing happening.. But usually when it does, it means they were raised with the wrong type of magic.  
Natsu : But Lucy is one of the best celestial wizards out there!  
Grandine : Then.. It's possible she has the capability of using two types of magics.. I've never heard of it before, but if she's as good as you say, that can be the only option.  
Grandine : There's a chance Lucy will be able to use my magic soon in the future, without even realizing what's happening.  
Natsu : So marking her will save her?..  
Grandine : That's the only way, unless you want to take the chance of her being able to with stand all the magic.  
Natsu : Fine.. I'll do it.  
Natsu : Where can I go to do something like this? I can't do it in front of the others!  
Grandine : There's a passage in this cave, leading to another part of the cave. Take her there.  
Natsu : Alright..

Natsu leaves Grandine's side, going over to Lucy, dragging her away from the group of people she was talking to, into the hidden part of new cave.

Lucy : Natsu! What are you doing?  
Natsu : I'm sorry Luce..  
Lucy : For what?..  
Natsu : Do you feel any different?  
Lucy : Why would you ask me something like that? I told you I'm fine.  
Natsu : Don't lie Luce. I know you felt something while being near Grandine.  
Lucy : How.. How did you know?  
Natsu : Because, Grandine told me. You're absorbing her magic Lucy. It's being brought into your body at a dangerous rate.. It could kill you.  
Lucy : That's what I was feeling? And what do you mean it can kill me!?  
Natsu : Luce.. I know it's kind of confusing, but I'll get to the point. I can't risk losing you.. So I'm going to have to mark you.  
Lucy : That's okay Natsu. You can mark me.  
Natsu : You're okay with that? I thought you wouldn't want me to..  
Lucy : Natsu, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I already knew dragon slayers marked their mates, and then their souls are connected for eternity. I'm ready for that because I know you're the one.  
Natsu : Luce..  
Lucy : Go ahead Natsu.  
Natsu : It might hurt.. I'll try to be gentile.  
Natsu : Dragon force..  
The scales appear on Natsus face, and some on his arms, this time they're completely red, not a light shade like when he was fighting Gray. Natsu's teeth suddenly become razor sharp, like dragon teeth.  
There's something inside the teeth, it's almost a blood color liquid you can see in the middle of the teeth.  
Natsu : I'm sorry Luce.  
Natsu brings Lucy closer to him, their body's are touching, and Natsu's face is at Lucy's neck.  
Lucy : Just do it.  
Natsu places his mouth behind Lucy's ear, then bites using four of his teeth, injecting the dragon blood inside his mate.  
Lucy : AHHH!  
Natsu retracts his fangs and gets rid of the scales. There are four big bite marks on Lucy's back neck.  
Natsu : I'm sorry Luce! I didn't want to hurt you...  
Lucy : I'm fine Natsu. It just stung for a second.  
Natsu : I'm glad, come on, we should get back to the others before they suspect something's going on.  
Lucy : They're going to notice holes in my neck Natsu.  
Natsu : We can get Wendy to heal those. Wear my scarf until then.  
Lucy : No it's okay Natsu, I don't need to wear your scarf. I'm not ashamed of the bites or anything.  
Natsu : I couldn't have gotten a better girlfriend.  
Lucy blushes, clinging her arm around Natsu's and walking back towards the group.  
Natsu : Wendy, will you come and heal Lucy's neck for me?  
Wendy : When did you..  
Natsu : I had to. Don't ask, we just need it to be healed.  
Wendy : Uh yeah. Sure. Lucy come over here.  
Lucy lets go of Natsu's arm, walking over to her blue haired friend.  
Wendy places Lucy's head on Wendy's lap, healing her wounds on her neck.  
Wendy : There you go Lucy.  
Lucy : Thank you Wendy!  
Grandine : Well done Natsu.. I'm surprised she was able to stay awake after something like that, let alone walk.. It shows how much dragon slayer magic she has consumed, and the progression hasn't stopped.  
Natsu : Let's not talk about that right now. I'd like to discuss where we can find Igneel and Metalicana.  
Grandine : As you wish.


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu : Everyone! Listen up, we're going to figure out where we can find the other dragons.

Erza : Since when did you become in charge?

Natsu : I never said I was, and neither are you.

Erza : What'd you say!

Natsu : Did you not hear me?

Lucy : Natsu, what's wrong?

Natsu : Nothing, it's just she wants to be in charge so bad it's annoying.

Gray : Since when did you stop being so dense flame brain?

Natsu : Since when did you think it was okay to even be looking at me you frozen cow?

Grandine : Stop arguing! We need to figure out where the other dragons are!

Grandine : The only place smart for Igneel to be would be the palace for the king.

Gajeel : What about Metalicana? Where is he?

Grandine : Igneel will know where he is. You must all head to the palace.

Natsu : Can't you just fly us there?

Grandine : No. Once I train Wendy I won't have enough power to fly all the way out there.

Gray : Just how far is this place?

Grandine : The royal palace is actually in the center of this world. My home is at the bottom of the kings palace. The one thing that will make this trip easier for you, is that this world is flat, unlike Earth, it isn't a circle, there's an edge to this world.

Grandine : If you were to go straight ahead, you'd be going in the direction of his palace.

Natsu : Than why not go now?!

Lucy : Unlike you Natsu, some people here don't have endless energy. We need to sleep..

Gajeel : Bunny girl's right.

Lucy : Where are we going to sleep?

Grandine : I'm sorry to say this but I don't have any beds here.. You're going to have to sleep on the floor..

A sour expression crossed the groups face at the thought of sleeping on this cold rock floor.

Lucy : ( How the hell are we supposed to get some sleep? )

Grandine : Wendy.. I'm going to need you to come with me. We are going to start your training.

Natsu : Wendy needs her sleep to!

Wendy : It's okay Natsu. I'll make up for it later, okay?

Natsu : But that isn't fair..

Grandine : You're going to have to go threw the same thing. Don't worry it won't take long.

Natsu : Fine.

_ Wendy and Grandine are on top of the mountain _

Wendy : What type of training is this going to be?

Grandine : I'm going to need you to come to my face, look into my eyes, while holding one of my claws.

Wendy does exactly that, going to her silver dragon mother, holding her claw with her left hand, and her eyes are darted in the middle of her mothers.

Grandine : This may hurt just a bit child.. I'm going to have to put some magic inside of you.

Wendy : I'm ready for anything.

Grandine : Alright my child..

Grandine's eyes start to glow blue, showing pictures of dragon slayer magic forums rapidly threw her eyes, her claw is white, instead of it's normal black color. The claw and her eyes are glowing white, and Wendy is absorbing the magic.

Grandine : You may let go now child. We are complete.

Wendy : This amount of power, it's crazy!

Grandine : That's the amount of power a true dragon slayer has.

Wendy : I never knew dragon slayers were so powerful...

Grandine : Of course they were.

Grandine : Wendy, I want you to go get some rest. You can use your magic to grow air wings. That should help you get down. I'm staying up here tonight.

Wendy : Are you sure Grandine?..

Grandine : Of course. Go now.

Wendy jumps off the mountain, using her magic wings.

Wendy : It's weird how I already knew how to fly so well. Maybe it's from Carla?

Wendy flys into the cave, to see all her friends waiting for her. There mouths were open and they all looked shocked.

Natsu : Since when can you fly! I WANT TO FLY! NO MORE TRANSPORTATION!

Natsu : WENDY! TEACH ME HOW TO FLY!

Gray : She was using her wind magic to fly you dense flamed freak.

Natsu : When did I say you were allowed to talk!?

Gray : You don't own me!

Natsu : I DO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Erza : Enough!

Erza : Now that Wendy is back we can get some sleep.

Wendy : You guys.. Why didn't you go to bed without me?

Natsu : Because we weren't just going to leave you like that.

Wendy : Thank you, you guys..

Erza : You're welcome Wendy. Everyone SLEEP NOW!

Everyone immediately fell to the ground, not daring to defy the red haired woman.

Sleeping wasn't easy, except for Gray, Natsu and Lucy. Natsu himself was a walking heater, and he had Lucy clinging onto him to keep herself warm. Gray, he thought the floor was just the right temperature to sleep on, and he knocked out quickly. Nobody had brought anything into the cave with the others freeze on the rocks.

No one dared get close to the flaming stick because of his girlfriend, and for obvious reasons no one wanted to get next to the ice cube.

Erza : GET UP YOU LAZY VERMIN!

Erza is staring over Nastu and Lucy, with bags under her eyes and her hair everywhere.

Natsu : What do you want Erza?...

Natsu had that stupid tired look in his face. Like he would start drooling fire.

Erza : It's time to go! It's morning!

Natsu : Luce hates being woken up by force Erza..

Erza : Oh really?

Lucy : Yes really.

Erza : eee! Hi Lucy! I'm sorry to have awoken you!

Erza : Woah.. What's wrong with your teeth?

Lucy : What are you talking about?

Erza : Go look at your reflection..

Lucy walks over to the lake inside the cave, opening her mouth and staring at her baby, dragon like teeth. Even though there were only four teeth sharp, it still made Lucy freak out.

Lucy : WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TEETH!

Natsu : I think they look cute Luce, like a baby dragon.

Lucy : Not the time to be joking Natsu..

Lucy's terrifying black aura had returned, surrounding her.

Grandine : It's probably from the amount of dragon slayer magic you've absorbed..

Lucy : That makes no sense though..

Grandine : Maybe not to you but it's most likely true. Either way talking about it won't get you anywhere. They're there now, you'll get used to them.

Natsu : You have teeth like me now, Luce!

Lucy : Yeah I guess so.

Natsu : Does this mean you'll be able to bite me harder?

Natsu's face lit up as he chuckled knowing that he just said that out loud and everyone heard him

Lucy : Natsu... I'm gonna kick your ass!

Gray : I didn't know Lucy was the biting type..

Natsu : Stay out of this you stripper!

Lucy did her special Lucy kick, but it was even more special this time. It was more powerful than any of her other kicks because there was a massive amount of wind forcing her leg to do more damage. It freaked out Lucy, making her fall on her butt once she had done it.

Lucy : AGH WHAT WAS THAT!

Grandine : I had told you, you've been absorbing dragon slayer magic..

Lucy : I DIDN'T KNOW I'D BE ABLE TO USE THE MAGIC THOUGH!

Grandine : I thought it was obvious..

Lucy : NO IT WASN'T!

Natsu : It's to bad you don't know how to use fire.. That would be awesome! I could eat your flames!

Lucy : Not everything is about food you know?

Lucy : How the hell do I use this stuff anyways? It's not like using my spirits..

Grandine : Natsu, you can teach Lucy the basics while out on your trip..

Natsu : Why me, why not Wendy?

Grandine : Would you rather have someone else teach your mate your magic?

Grandine : Maybe Gray would like to?

Gray : I don't have a problem with it.

Natsu : Of course you don't you giant perv!

Gray : Who are you calling a perv you flaming child?!

Natsu : You wanna go!?

Lucy uses her new magic to create a giant hand, slapping them both in the back of the heads.

Grandine : Now what is this?..

Lucy : I don't know how I did it, I just got annoyed and pictured slapping them..

Grandine : Ah, your magic is different from the other dragon slayers. You can create forums to your magic.. Almost like how Gray uses ice make magic, yours is very close to that.

Grandine : I do not understand how you were able to use it with only your mind though, that has never been heard of before.. You most certainly will be a special wizard..

Lucy : Eeehhh, why can I just be normal..

Natsu : Cause you have us Luce!  
Natsu has a big smile around his face, and his left arm rapped around Lucy's shoulders.

Grandine : You all should get going now. It's not very far, because dragons don't like to stray from there king. But still, it'll be best if you do go now.

Erza : I was thinking the same thing.

Wendy : Thank you for helping us Grandine! We will be back soon, I promise.

Grandine : I know child.

Erza : Thank you ma'am. You've been of great help to us.

Grandine : Yes yes, now hurry!

_ Sorry this chapter was late. But from now on I'll be uploading every 1-2 days instead of every day. Also I won't be uploading on the weekends anymore, I have other things to do for other sites, and I still need to make room for my animes. But thank you! And leave a review! _


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu and the others had already left the cave, on there way to go to Igneel's palace.  
Natsu was far ahead of everyone else. He wouldn't stop running, his endless energy was all going towards getting to Igneel. The pink haired boy was excited, he didn't care if he left the others behind. But his blonde girlfriend however, was irritated that he would just leave them all behind.  
Lucy : I'm going to go catch up with Natsu  
Gray : That pin head is far, you can't even see him anymore..  
Lucy : I got it, don't worry..  
Lucy starts yelling, loud enough to make sure her dragon slayer could hear her.  
Lucy : GRAY DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! STOP ITT! NO! DON'T LOOK UP THERE! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!  
Gray : You really want me dead, don't you?  
Lucy : Hehe, sorry Gray!  
Natsu comes running back towards his body covered in flames, looking enraged just like he did when he was going to kill Gray the last time.  
Natsu : GGRRAAAAYY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME!  
Lucy : Hehhh..  
Lucy starts cracking up when she sees her boyfriend.  
Gray : Don't let me die here Lucy!  
Natsu : DON'T TALK TO HER YOU DIRTY PERV!  
Natsu raises a flaming fist.  
Natsu : DRAGON FORCE!  
Natsu was about to swing right at Gray's face, when Lucy suddenly comes in between the two. Making his fists stop instantly.  
Natsu : Watch out Luce.. I'm gonna kill this moron for touching you!  
Lucy : Hahaa..  
Natsu : What's so funny?  
Natsu raises a brow, looking confused at his laughing girlfriend.  
Lucy : Gray didn't do anything. We wanted you back here with us. You were to far ahead of us.  
Gray : You mean you, wanted him back here with us.  
Natsu : You mean you did all that just to get me back here Luce?  
Lucy : Yeah...  
Natsu : I see, you didn't like being to far away from me, eh Lucy?  
Lucy : That- That isn't what I said! Idiot!  
Natsu : I get it Luce.. Don't worry, I'll keep you close okay?  
Natsu picks up Lucy, throwing her legs over his neck.  
Natsu : Hehh...  
Lucy : Don't you dare..  
Natsu bolts off, going faster than he was when he was ahead of them. Hes holding onto Lucy's ankles, giving her only a little support from falling off. Lucy has her eyes closed and her head in Natsu's hair, holding onto him tightly.  
Natsu : Don't you trust me not to drop you Luce?  
Lucy : Accidents happen..  
Lucy : Why are you going so fast! We aren't in a hurry or anything..  
Natsu : I'm going to get to see my dad Luce, I can't wait...  
Lucy : Then why don't you stop because you're going to trip on the up coming stairs..  
Natsu : Huh?  
Natsu didn't realize it because he was to occupied with the blonde hanging on top of him, and all the delightful things that came with her being on him.  
Lucy : Watch out you idiot!  
Natsu tripped over the first stair, but Lucy didn't. She was floating above her boyfriend, trying not to laugh at his stupid accident.  
Natsu : Ugh.. That hurt.. Luce, are you okay?  
Natsu hadn't seen his floating girlfriend, and when he did, he just looked annoyed.  
Natsu : Why didn't you want to fall down with me Luce?  
Lucy : Unlike you I don't like the feeling of getting my face smashed by stairs.  
Natsu : You're surely missing out  
Natsu says as he spits little pebbles and rocks out his mouth.  
Lucy : This place is huge..  
Natsu : I sense more than one dragon inside here.. I think three of them, and one is Igneel.  
Natsu : Come on! We have to hurry! Get down from there!  
Lucy : We should wait for the others..  
Natsu : They're to slow. Come on Lucy!  
Erza : Who's to slow!  
The others were behind her, panting heavily.  
Gajeel : This woman is a monster..  
Wendy : It wasn't that bad of a run was it?  
Gray : Says you! You can use your magic to help you..  
Wendy : Oh that's right..  
Gajeel : I can sense dragons inside of there..  
Wendy : There's three isn't there?  
Natsu : That's what I'm thinking..  
Erza : There's outstanding magic coming outside of that place.. and we haven't even entered it..  
Natsu : What'd you think? That dragons didn't have a large amount of magic?  
Erza : Don't get smart..  
Natsu : Come on let's go inside!  
Natsu : Hey Lucy! Wanna get back up on my shoulders?  
Lucy : LIKE I'D DO THAT AGAIN!  
Erza : Lucy why are you floating?  
Lucy : Huh?  
Lucy forgot she was floating, and when she realized it, she fell down, but only to be caught by her special pink haired Natsu.  
Natsu : I should have let you fell, you know that right?  
Lucy : Thank you..  
Lucy's cheeks were pink. She loved being carried by Natsu, even if it was like this, or when she was on his shoulders.  
Natsu starts walking up the stairs, looking around for anything that could attack him.  
When they come to where the door is supposed to be, it's just a giant opening with a dragon on the top of the opening.  
Lucy : Wheres the door?..  
Natsu : You didn't think dragons used doors did you Luce?  
Lucy : I didn't know!  
Natsu chuckles and starts walking towards the door, when he's stopped.  
Icefyre : What is a human doing here? Leave now!  
Natsu : That's no way to talk to Igneels son, now is it?  
Icefyres scales were made of ice, they were sharp and shiny. They looked like a type of metal ice..  
Katla : What's going on here!? What's with all the noise!  
Katla : Wait.. Humans! What are they doing here! Kill them!  
Icefyre stands still. Knowing not to dare touch Igneel's son.  
Katla : What's wrong Icefyre?  
Icefyre : That's Igneel's son.. Natsu Dragneel..  
Icefyre bows before the the kings son. As well does Katla.  
Icefyre : I'm very sorry! I had no idea you were the son of Igneel! Please forgive me.  
Natsu : That's okay. Where's Igneel?  
Icefyre : We aren't supposed to tell where he is, we are his guards. It would be one thing if it was only you, but there are others. We cannot trust the rest.  
Icefyre : Who is that blonde woman!? Why is she absorbing my magic!? You must not be Igneel's son! You foolish human!  
Natsu : You're taking their magic as well Lucy?  
Lucy : I can't stop it.. It won't stop.  
Icefyre : You shall all die for betraying our trust, trying to say your our kings son!  
Lucy : I'm absorbing another magic.. Fire! Natsu, Igneel is near!  
Natsu : I can sense it too!  
Icefyre sends his frozen scales at the gang of people, trying to make each scale hit them. The scales were as big as their bodies, and they looked like a perfectly crafted piece of ice. They jump out the way, Natsu is still holding Lucy. He jumps around, avoiding each scale sent towards him.  
Igneel : What is going on here!  
Icefyre : Your sir! It is an honor to be in your presence. We have intruders..  
Igneel : Bring them forth..  
Icefyre : You heard him! Do it or you'll all be burnt!  
Natsu : You don't want to burn your own son, do ya dad?  
Icefyre : Stop insisting that you are his son! You're just here to try and kill us like the rest!  
Igneel : Natsu. How did you get here?  
Katla : You seriously know him?  
Igneel : He is my son, he wasn't lying.  
Igneel : I sense a weird presence.. More like, something is missing..  
Lucy : It's most likely my fault.. Natsu, you can let me down.  
Natsu lets Lucy onto her feet, and she walks near Igneel.  
Icefyre : Don't get close to him you human! You'll burn!  
Lucy : I'm absorbing dragon slayer magic.. I absorbed Grandines, Katlas, Icefyre's and yours.. I don't know how to stop. But some how I'm able to use dragon slayer magic.  
Igneel : Natsu, how is this girl related to you?  
Natsu : That is my mate, her name is Lucy.  
Igneel : What magic do you use?  
Lucy : Well, I was originally a celestial wizard..  
Igneel : A celestial wizard as a dragon slayers mate? That's never been done before. Were you absorbing the magic after he marked you, or before?  
Lucy : Before..  
Igneel : How odd.. I guess your a special girl now aren't you?  
Lucy : You aren't mad?  
Igneel : You sure can absorb a lot of magic, I can actually feel the difference in myself and my friends here, but it won't hurt us.  
Igneel : Natsu, who are the rest of your friends?  
Natsu : Well.. The red head is Erza, the naked one is Gray, the small blue haired girl is Wendy, and the punk rocker looking man is Gajeel.  
Icefyre : What magic does Gray use?/  
Gray : I use ice make magic.  
Icefyre : You have a good taste in magic kid.  
Gray : Thanks.  
Lucy : Gray, your clothes.  
Gray : Oh crap!  
Gray goes looking around for his clothes, which he had no idea when he has lost them.  
Igneel : What type of magic do the rest of your friends use?  
Erza : I can requip my armor and weapons faster than anyone else in the world can.  
Gajeel : Geehii, I use dragon slayer magic. I'm the son of Metalicana, I'm guessing you can figure out what type of magic I use.  
Wendy : I'm Grandine's daughter! I can use my wind dragon slayer magic.  
Igneel : What a weird bunch..  
Igneel : I know you have a reason for coming here Natsu. What is it?  
Natsu : What, I can't see my dad?  
Igneel : I know you, that wouldn't be the only reason you've come here.  
Natsu : We know why you left.. The magic council, we want to fight them!  
Igneel : You'd need to finish your training..  
Natsu : Yes, I know. But you guys are coming with us as well.  
Igneel : We're what?  
Natsu : You're going to help us defeat them. Pay back for splitting up our familes.  
Icefyre : Those monsters killed my son.. I say we do it.  
Katla : I won't mind revenge for my daughter either.  
Natsu : Me and Gajeel need to finish our training. Then we'll be able to take them on.  
Igneel : Can you both use dragon force?  
Natsu : Only I can, Gajeel can't yet.  
Igneel : Not bad for someone who hasn't been trained to use it. You surpass my standards for yourself. We will help you.  
Igneel : I will send out all the dragons here. That little blonde woman will be our weapon.  
Natsu : We can't use Lucy as a weapon!  
Igneel : Not like that, she has the advantage, she can use all dragon slayer magic.. and beyond that, she can control it with her mind and use a making type of magic. That's what'll be the best advantage, she's the strongest.  
Lucy : How did you know I could do that? I didn't say anything about being able to do that.  
Igneel : Grandine told me.  
Wendy : How did Grandine tell you?  
Igneel : Dragons can talk telepathically. That's why I was near when you came, normally I wouldn't be here.  
Igneel : Lucy, you will be trained by the rest of the dragons. But, are you up for something like this?  
Lucy : I've always wanted to be stronger.. Of course I am.  
Igneel : I will have all dragons sent here as soon as possible. The dragon slayers will be trained. As for the rest of you, I suggest training in anyways you can possibly.

_This was a lot of work! You better favorite and leave a review for this one!_

Thank you (:


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu : What should we do in the mean time?  
Igneel : You and Lucy will be training with me.  
Natsu : Lucy just became a dragon slayer! We aren't on the same level!  
Igneel : Yeah, she probably will surpass you Natsu.. But currently her fighting style is week due to the fact that she's used keys from the start.  
Igneel : I will amplify her dragon slayer magic as well.  
Natsu : That's crazy! I don't want Lucy doing something like that!  
Lucy : It's okay Natsu, remember, I wanted to get stronger. I'm actually pretty excisted!  
Igneel : Then it's settled, you two come with me. The rest of you, go train.

Natsu helps Lucy climb onto Igneels back, and he brings them to an open field. It's full of dangerous sharp rocks, with bits of magma on the ground  
Natsu : You can't expect Lucy to train in this can you!?  
Lucy was already off Igneel, jumping from one rock to another.  
Lucy : You coming Natsu?  
Igneel : I don't think she has a problem with it.  
Natsu : Ugh.. Lucy wait up!  
Igneel : This first part of the training is for Lucy, so Natsu I need you to step back..  
Natsu : What are you going to do?  
Igneel : I'm going to feed her some of my magic. I think she'll enjoy it.  
Igneel : Are you ready Lucy?  
Lucy : Yes  
Bright flames of blues and reds surround Lucy, her face is pointed to the sky and her hair is floating in the air. Her once brown eyes are a light blue and sparks of a dark purple in the middle. The flames surrounding her shatter, and they all are absorbed into Lucy.  
Natsu : Lucy! Are you okay?  
Lucy : Yeah I'm fine.  
Natsu : Your eyes Luce..  
Lucy : What about them?  
Natsu : They're blue and purple..  
Igneel : No time for talking! Lucy we are not done here!  
Lucy : Right!  
Lucy goes back over to where she was, standing in front of Igneel.  
Igneel : You are going to eat my dragon god flames. Natsu, you will be having some too, since you've never had any.  
Natsu : What the hell are dragon god flames?  
Igneel : Flames only the king can have. Now come next to her.  
Natsu walks over to Lucy, standing beside her and facing Igneel.  
Golden flames surround them, they aren't like a yellow golden, they are truly gold. The golden flames are followed by white and black flames, and they all mix together into a very long stick of flames. There are two sticks for each of them.  
Igneel : Eat.  
Lucy has a hesitant look in her eyes for a second, but it quickly vanishes. Lucy starts gobbling the stick, leaving nothing left of the flames. Natsu has a scared look on his face, seeing what his innocent girlfriend is turning into. But he still eats the flames, making sure no attention is given to him.  
Lucy : That.. That surprisingly tasted really good!  
Natsu : See Luce, what did I tell ya, flames taste awesome!  
Lucy : What's so special about the flames?  
Igneel : Those flames give dragon slayers the ultimate training, since we don't have enough time for real combat, because the other dragons are already here.  
Lucy : They're here already!?  
Natsu : You didn't think dragons were slow did ya Luce?  
Lucy : Shut up..  
Metalicana : Sir Igneel, I have brought the others..  
There were at least another 15 dragons behind Metalicana.  
Lucy : This is crazy.. All of it! I can feel myself taking it all!  
Different colored flames start surrounding Lucy, and she drops to her knees.  
Natsu : LUCY!  
Igneel : She's fine. She can see all the magic being brought into her.  
Natsu : You know you seem kind of crazy right now, right?  
Igneel : I'm sorry, I just want to make sure we don't have to lose anymore family.. It was hard losing two of them already..  
Natsu : It's hard seeing Lucy like this.. Will she be herself?  
Igneel : Most likely, yes. She's just stronger now.  
Lucy : Natsu don't worry, I'm still myself  
Lucy smiles at Natsu.  
Lucy : Once this is all done, we can go live back with Mishi, remember?  
Natsu : Yeah, we can.  
Igneel : What type of name is Mishi?..  
Natsu : Don't ask..  
Igneel : Metalicana, we have someone who wants to meet you.  
Metalicana : Who is it?  
Gajeel : What, ya don't remember me?  
Gajeel was waiting for Metalicana inside, and he came out when he seen him.  
Metalicana : Gajeel! What are you doing here?  
Igneel : We're attacking the magic council. You will be training Gajeel.  
Metalicana : Gajeel... I'm sorry..  
Gaqjeel : Don't get all soft on me now man!  
Metalicana : Same as ever I see.  
Lucy : ( He was like that as a kid?..)  
Igneel : Use the method to teach your son, we will be leaving soon.  
Igneel : Lucy, Natsu, you are ready.  
Natsu : WOO!

_ With Gajeel and Metalicana _  
Metalicana : Here son, eat this metal.  
Gajeel : Why does it smell weird?  
Metalicana : Because it's the ultimate dragons metal.  
Gajeel : Eh?..  
Metalicana : Eating this will end your training, and you will fully be a dragon slayer.  
Gajeel starts munching down on the metal, until hes licking his fingers for any left overs.  
Gajeel : That was the best metal I've ever tasted..  
Metalicana : Of course it is.. I'm sorry we don't have enough time to catch up.  
Gajeel : We will later.  
Igneel : Metalicana! Gajeel! Over here now!  
Everyone is in a group, the other dragons who kids weren't there left, leaving only Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Icefyre and Katla there.  
Igneel : Our dragon slayers are trained.  
Igneel : I would like to announce something very important though.  
Natsu : What can be more important than attacking the council?  
Igneel : The news of the dragon queen.  
Lucy : Since when is there a queen?  
Igneel : Since now.  
Igneel : Lucy, you are the ultimate dragon slayer.  
Lucy : IM WHAT  
Icefyre : How is she the ultimate dragon slayer?! I thought that that was just a myth! Let alone the fact that shes completely human!  
Igneel : This " human " has the ability to control all dragon slayer magic with her mind. She could kill every single one of us. She isn't a threat though, if she was, I wouldn't have brought the other dragons..  
Icefyre : Wait, you said all the dragons?..  
Icefyre : Does that mean?..  
Igneel : Yes, that does mean she has Dawn's powers..  
Icefyre : How could you give a human that power!  
Lucy : What's Dawn's power?..  
Igneel : Dawn has to power to grant immortality, to the owner and others..  
Lucy : That's crazy.. Why.. Why do I have something like that?  
Igneel : Dawn wasn't supposed to get the signal, but she came anyways..  
Lucy : What other powers do I have?..  
Igneel : You have the power of twenty dragons inside of you..  
Igneel : That would mean you have the powers of fire, water, ice, metal, wind, lighting, immortality, gods elements, raising of the dead, time travel, shadows, animal control, nature,force fields, absorbing others powers, death magic, illusions, super intelligence, shape shifting and dragon summonings...  
Lucy's head was spinning, trying to choke down all the powers she had gained..  
Lucy : HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO MASTER ALL OF THAT!  
Igneel : You already have..  
Lucy : What?..  
Lucys voice became softer, she was more confused though.  
Igneel : When they gave you all those powers, instead of giving you just there powers, they gave you the final training of it all.  
Igneel : You'll know how to use it when the time comes.  
Katla : It's outrageous for that girl to be able to handle all of it..  
Natsu was sitting next to Lucy, he grabbed a hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly.  
Natsu : Don't worry Luce.. I'll be here all the way with you.  
Igneel : Lucy and Natsu will soon rule this castle. Once my time has past.  
Natsu : We won't be alive by the time your dead..  
Igneel : Is Lucy really going to live eternity without you Natsu?  
Natsu : ..  
Igneel : Exactly, shes all ready immortal.  
Lucy : Will you live forever, if you don't get killed? Or can you never be killed?..  
Igneel : You can never be killed, you will truly live forever in that body.  
Lucy : That's almost scary..  
Igneel : If you say so. We should talk about leaving now. We have to go soon to fight the council..  
Igneel : Natsu and Lucy will come with me. Metalicana, your in charge of Gajeel, Grandine, your in change of Wendy. Gray, you'll be going with Icefyre, and Erza you'll be going with Katla.  
Igneel : They shall finally pay for what they've done! We are leaving now! Everyone get on your dragons now.  
Everyone climbs aboard they're special dragon, on top of there backs.  
Igneel : I king of the dragons, king of fire, the portal between all worlds, at the top of my power, I open the gate to the realm of Earth!  
That same portal appeared when they first entered this world, but they didn't have to go threw Edolas this time. They were already in Florde.  
You could hear people screaming about the dragons. Parents covering their kids, people running into buildings.  
Igneel : Is that the building of the magic council?  
Natsu : Yeah!  
The dragons land in front of the building.  
Igneel : I expect you guys to handle the humans on the inside, we'll take the ones on the outside.  
The group nods, jumping off the dragons and running into the building. They run threw the halls, finally making it to the council men room. Natsu busts open the door, making a few of the people inside gasp. Inside were seven council men, Michello, Org, Seam, Gran, Leiji, Hogg, and Belno. Gran was the leader of them all. He was the first to step up.  
Gran : What are you doing here!  
Natsu : We're here to get revenge for making our parents leave..  
Gran : I knew we should have killed the brats when we had the chance..  
Gran : Kill them!  
Leiji attacked Erza. Org attacked Gray, Hogg attacked Gajeel, Belno attacked Wendy, Michello attacked Lucy and Gran attacked Natsu.

_ Erza V.S Leiji _

Leiji was a specialist in weapons, she could turn her silver hair into a weapon, besides that she also had multiple swords hanging off her back  
Erza : Looks like I got the right partner!  
Leiji : Sadly, I'm going to have to kill you.  
Erza : Purgatory, equip!  
Leiji : Oh, I must be special! I get to see the famous Erza Scarlet in her deadly purgatory armor! Goodie! It'll be even more better once I defeat you!  
Erza : You talk to much.  
Leiji grabs a black sword with chains dangling off the bottom of it. Leiji wasn't wearing any armor, she had her work clothes on, not expecting this to happen to her.  
Leiji : (Crap.. This has me at a disadvantage)  
Erza charges towards Leiji, swinging her sword, she was blocked but she was less than an inch away from her face. Erza jumps back, looking for an opening in her opponent.  
Erza : ( Ah ha, I see, you don't cover your stomach.. What an immature mistake.. )  
Erza charges towards her once again, acting as if she was going to aim for her head.  
Leiji : ( Aiming for my head? I'll just block it again! )  
Erza changes the direction of her sword at last minute, stabbing Leiji in the gut.  
Erza : I thought someone of the council would be more of a challenge.  
Erza pulls the blade out of Leijis stomach, leaving her on the floor.

Gray had already knocked out Org. And Gajeel was in the process of eating Hogg's metal arm.  
Hogg freaked out, making himself pass out from the total shock.  
Erza : Gray! Gajeel! Help me take out these guards!  
Gray and Gajeel : Alright!  
They run down the halls, going to where the guards were. Leaving Natsu and Lucy to fight Michello and Gran. Because Wendy ran down chasing after the others, telling them to wait up.  
Michello had the power to melt anything and turn it into a weapon. She was constantly throwing dagger like metals, plastics, glasses and steels. She turned a metal testing table into a sword, trying to throw that to at Lucy's head.

Natsu was using his dragon force, no doubt he was stronger than he was before.  
Natsu : Dragon Iron fist!  
He plunged towards Gran, punching him in the face, but taking an equally as painful attack to the gut.  
Gran had the power of strength. He was like Gildards, but a little less stronger.  
Lucy : NATSU!  
Michello toke the advantage of the distracted blonde, and she threw another iron dagger at her, but it was blocked by her force field.  
Michello : What the hell! Aren't you a celestial wizard!?  
Lucy : I was.. Until I became the ultimate dragon slayer.. And you see, you've pissed me off now. I'm going to end this, now.  
Michello was shaking, her eyes were wide open and she could move her legs or arms, all they would do is shake.  
Lucy : Element of the gods! Lightning tornado!  
There suddenly was a golden tornado in front of Michello, getting closer to her.  
Lucy : You're a fool, you know that?  
Michello was sucked in by the tornado, and all's you could hear were screams that quickly vanished.  
Gran : AGHH! DIE!  
Gran stabbed Natsu with one of Michellos weapons.  
Gran : AHHAHA! YOU DAMN DRAGON SLAYER! DIE!  
Gran was stabbing Natsu repeatedly, not noticing the girl behind him. Then there was a hand on his shoulder, a hand so cold it sent shivers down his spine.  
Gran : Oh little girl! You want to be killed to! Okay!  
Gran started swinging the sword at Lucy, Lucy didn't even more. It looked as if the sword was hitting her, but there wasn't not one scratch on her.  
Lucy : You shall die!  
Gran : You're the one who is going to die!  
Lucy : Dragon summonings! Death magic! The power of the gods be rained upon the beast I have created! Demlon! AWAKEN!  
Gran : Demlon?..  
Suddenly appears a dragon, right before Grans eyes. The dragon was completely black, his scales, his tail and his eyes.  
Lucy : ROAR DEMLON! DEATH SENTENCE!  
A giant amount of black smoke surrounded Grans head, and he soon fell onto the ground. The death magic instantly killed disappeared once he was dead.  
Lucy : Natsu!  
Lucy ran over to Natsu, holding his wounds over her hands, using Grandines magic to heal him, making the wounds disappear completely.  
Lucy : Natsu you're okay!  
Natsu started to cough.  
Natsu : Yeah Luce I'm fine. But why'd you kill him?  
Lucy : A life for a life...  
Natsu : That's cold..  
Lucy : I'm sorry Natsu.. I got scared.  
Natsu : It's okay.  
Natsu pulls Lucy into a hug, rapping his arms around her back, and squeezing her tightly.  
Lucy : Natsu, I have to do something. Lay down please..  
Natsu : What is it?  
Lucy : Trust me..  
Natsu lays back down on the bloody floor, he could feel bits of blood get into his hair.  
Lucy put her hands on Natsu's chest, and closed her eyes.  
Lucy : I'm sorry Natsu..  
Lucy : ATHANATOS!  
A bright blue right surrounded her hands and Natsu's body.  
Natsu : Luce?..  
The bright light went away, and Natsu looked at Lucy confused.  
Natsu : You didn't do what I think you just did, did you Luce?  
Lucy : I did.. I'm sorry..  
Natsu : How could you make me immortal Luce! It takes way to much power to do something like that! We need your powers at a time like this!  
Lucy : I'm going to go and finish this Natsu..  
Natsu : You can't! You've used to much magic! Let me!  
Natsu grabs a hold of Lucys arm, only for her to yank it away. Lucy has tears running down her cheeks, and her bangs are covering her face.  
Lucy : They tried to kill you.. Our friends are in battle with these people.. They aren't immortal, they can die Natsu!  
Lucy : I'm going to end this soon. I'll be okay, remember?  
Natsu : Please don't Luce..  
Lucy : It's okay Natsu, when this is over, we're gonna go live with Mishi in the lake side house. Promise me?  
Natsu's eyes are watering and he looks like he could fall to the ground any minute.  
Natsu : I promise..  
Natsu : Just don't do anything stupid, please.  
Lucy : I won't.  
Lucy goes over to Natsu and kisses him on the lips.  
Lucy : I promise.  
Lucy runs out the door, running to the middle of the entire building and she puts her hands out.  
Lucy : Animal control! Bring every member of the council here! NOW!  
There were hundreds of spirit made animals, all listening to Lucy's command.  
One by one, the animals dragged in members of the council, people who worked there or had anything to do with the dragons leaving.  
Once everyone was there, the spirits left.  
Lucy : Fight me! ALL OF YOU!  
Member : That's suicide girl.  
Lucy : You're all going to die here.  
Lucy : ( I know I have this power. Igneel didn't say it out loud, he didn't have to.. I'll use this to kill them all. )  
Lucy :OMNIPOTENCE! OMNICIDE!  
Flames, ice, water planets, stars, and death magic all come together in one giant ball.  
Lucy : I told you, you were going to die.  
Lucy puts her arms towards the members, showing them the giant ball that contains a worlds worth of power.  
Lucy : Die.  
The ball explodes, killing everyone inside of the room. The only reason it didn't go rather is because Lucy didn't use all her magic on it. The Omnicide has the power to destroy the universe. The explosive Lucy made was only a baby.

Natsu heard the explosion, and he came running towards Lucy, so did the others.

Natsu : LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY! WHERE ARE YOU!?  
The entire room was covered in ash, and smoke. Making it hard to see.  
Lucy : I'm fine Natsu, I told you I'd be okay.  
Lucy : Wind clean.  
The wind blows away all the unclear air.  
Natsu : Where are the other members?  
Lucy : They're gonnee..  
Lucy falls down onto the floor, unconscious from all the magic she used.  
Erza : Is Lucy okay?  
Natsu : She'll be fine.. I told her not to use so much magic..  
Erza : In the middle of the fights, the enemy's were dragged out by spirit animals.. Was it Luce?  
Natsu : Yeah.. She got rid of them all.  
Erza : That's crazy..  
Erza : Will she be alright?  
Natsu : Lucy is immortal, she'll be fine.  
Erza : We should get going before someone else comes.  
Natsu : That's a good idea.  
Natsu : IGNEEL! COME AND GET US!  
Igneel busts threw the walls, making a giant hole.  
Igneel : Is it time to go?  
Natsu : Yes.

_ Wow this was long. You got a peek at Lucy's powers! I don't know how much longer I'll be able to make this story. The main plot is almost finished, maybe another chapter.. or 3. Who knows, we'll find out soon though (; _


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy opens her eyes, everything is still blurred, and she has a bad headache. She knew where she was, but at the same time didn't. All's she remembered was defeating the magic council, then everything went black. Did the magic council capture her? She didn't feel like she was in any danger, but she still wasn't sure. Until she felt a hot hand on her lap.

Lucy : Nat.. Natsu?..

Natsu : I'm here Luce.

Lucy gets out of her resting position she was in, sitting up on the bed. Natsu was right beside her, holding her hands, waiting for her to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, to see that she was in her old house by the lake.

Lucy : Natsu.. How'd we get here?

Natsu : You were out for three days Luce..

Lucy : I was? I thought I only fainted.

Natsu : You did, but you stayed out. You had me worried sick!

Lucy : I told you I'd be alright didn't I?

Natsu : You used to much magic.. Idiot..

Lucy : I guess it does seem like I'm the idiot this time.

Mishi walks into the room, holding out a tray of food for Lucy.

Mishi : Here you go Ms. Lucy, you need to eat.

Lucy : Thank you Mishi.

Mishi walks out the door, shutting it behind them.

Lucy : What about the others.. Are they okay?

Natsu : There fine.. But, the guild isn't happy about what we did.. Master told me to take you to the guild when you awoken.

Lucy : We killed the council, we're going to be punished.

Natsu : I know..

Lucy : We might as well get this over with. You ready to go?

Natsu : You should finish your food.

Lucy : I'll eat later, come on.

Lucy grabs Natsus wrist, using her magic to teleport inside of the guild.

Natsu : Lucy! Don't do that! You're still weak!

Lucy : It's the fastest way to get here.

Makarov : Lucy.. Natsu.

Lucy : Hello Makarov.

Makarov : You two killed the council! How could you!  
Lucy : We had too. They -

Makarov : I already heard the story. It's not worth ending lives over though!  
Natsu : You say that, you must know the pain of losing someone! When you expelled Laxus and his father! Imagine it like that but never knowing if they were alive or if you did something wrong!

Makarov : I do understand your pain, but nothing is worth blood shed.

Makarov : I'm sorry you too.. I've been ordered by the king of Florde himself to have you all killed.

Lucy : WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!

Makarov : They killed people as well Lucy..

Lucy : No they didn't.. I used all my magic to end all of their lives, they only fought. I ended all their lives. Don't punish them! Just kill me instead!  
Natsu : No Lucy!

Lucy : Natsu shut up! I'm taking responsibility for this.

Natsu : I dragged you into this! Blame me instead!

Makarov : Lucy, you did all the killing you say?

Lucy : Yes sir.

Makarov : I will spare the others, you however will be killed.. I can't do anything about it.

Lucy : I understand sir.

Makarov : I will give you a day to prepare, if don't return, then I will see to it that the others are executed as well.

Lucy : I'll return.. I have to say goodbye to some people first though.

Makarov : I understand. I will see you this time tomorrow.

Lucy looks around for all her friends, to see them in a corner of the guild, all talking but avoiding any outsiders. Lucy walks over to them, making it silent.

Lucy : You guys won't be killed, and you can most likely stay in the guild...

Erza : How did you pull that off?!

Lucy : I'm taking the blame for you guys.

Gray : You didn't have to do that Lucy.

Lucy : It's okay. I promise, I killed all those people and I deserve this..

Erza : Not alone you don't!

Lucy : No don't worry, I'm prepared for this. I'm sorry you guys..

Wendy : Don't apologize Lucy, you helped us, we probably wouldn't have made it out of there alive if it wasn't for you.

Lucy : I guess..

Erza : What about your immortality?..

Erza says in a low voice, making sure only the group could hear her.

Lucy : I'm taking it off. I'll truly die.

Erza : Why not just fake your death?

Lucy : It's not the right thing to do.. I told you I'm okay with this.

Natsu walks over, and puts a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Natsu whispers into her ear.

Natsu : I think we should get going..

Lucy : Yeah, I think so too.

Lucy : You guys, we're going to go, we have things to do before the execution.

Erza : Yeah.. We'll see you before it happens, we'll be the last faces you see.

Lucy : Thank you.

Lucy grabs Natsus hand, and teleports back to their home.

Natsu : Lucy are you crazy! We could have made a run for it! We could have escaped and you wouldn't have to die!  
Lucy : Natsu..

Natsu : No Lucy! I can't lose you!

Lucy : Natsu! I'm not going to die, and we're not going to run for it.

Natsu : You're not?..

Lucy : I'm not.. I won't leave you. I can't be killed Natsu, I can't make myself mortal either.

Natsu : Then what are you going to do?

Lucy : I'm going to do the smartest thing I can do.. Fake death..

Natsu : How do you intend to do that?

Lucy : I have illusion magic, I will be there most of the time, but when it is time for the execution, I'll use it, and teleport out of there.

Natsu : And what if something happens?

Lucy : How many times do I have to tell you, I cannot die, nothing in any of the worlds can kill me.

Natsu : I know.. But it's hard to think of you as indestructible.

Lucy : It's okay Natsu, when this is all over, you're going to keep your promise, aren't you?

Natsu : Of course I am.

Lucy : I want you to stay here during the execution.. I don't want you to be there and suddenly disappear right after my death, it'll look suspicious.

Natsu : I know.. I wish I could be there to make sure you'll be alright.

Lucy : Don't worry so much Natsu..

Lucy kisses his cheek, and pulls him into a hug.

Natsu : ( I'm glad your the same Lucy.. )

Lucy : Mishi!

Natsu : Gah you startled me!

Lucy : Heh, sorry!

Mishi walks into the door, bowing before Lucy.

Lucy : Mishi, we got into some trouble.. And some things are going to be happening. I can't be seen by most of Florde. I want to know, do you still want to work for me even if they country thinks I'm dead?..

Mishi : Of course I do Ms. Lucy, I didn't leave when I thought you all had passed, and I won't leave now that you're present.

Lucy : Thank you.

_ At the guild _

Erza : Master! You can't really be thinking about killing Lucy can you?!

Makarov : I don't know what to do..

Erza : Shes one of your kids! How can you do that to her!

Makarov : Erza, come with me to my office

Erza follows Makarov into his office, and shuts the door.

Makarov : Erza, Lucy is immortal, correct?

Erza : How'd you know?..

Makarov : I can feel it, immortals have a different spiritual pressure..

Makarov : We can't kill Lucy, it's impossible. But we can fake her death.

Erza : What do you mean sir?

Makarov : The king isn't aware of Lucy's immortality, if she can stay hidden, then I think we might be able to pull it off.

Erza : Won't there be guards watching?

Makarov : Yes, but immortality isn't Lucy's only power, now is it?

Erza : No sir..

Makarov : Can you tell me what types of magic she has?

Erza : I'm not very sure, Igneel told us some of her magic powers but I believe she has more than what he was letting off..

Makarov : I see, so her magic is possibly an endless list. Now don't you think Lucy would be able to fake her death with all those powers?

Erza : It would be rather easy for her to do..

Makarov : Yes it would. Do you currently know where they are?

Erza : No.. She teleported with Natsu somewhere.

Makarov : Even teleportation, huh?

Erza : Yeah.. She has quiet the list I'll say.

Makarov : I'm curious as to how she was able to take out the entire council, I know she has become powerful, but not one persons body was left over after that blow.

Erza : I heard someone scream Omnirotence Omnicide or something like that..

Makarov : No! That cannot be!

Erza : What's the problem?

Makarov : That is an ancient magic used to completely destroy everything, not even zero can compare to the destruction of even a small version of that spell.. No wonder there was nothing left of them..

Erza : Is this a good or bad thing?..

Makarov : I think it's best I talk to the king.. If Lucy has that type of magic within her, killing her is the last thing we want to do.

Erza : What do you plan on doing with her?

Makarov : If we get on Lucy's bad side.. Worlds can easily be destroyed by her.

Erza : Worlds?!

Makarov : Yes.. Worlds, and probably much more, galaxy's and everything else.

Erza : I didn't know that type of magic exsisted..

Makarov : That magic surpasses god. If Lucy choose to fight, we would never survive, no one would.

Erza : I think you should hurry and talk to him about this..

Makarov : Yes, you may leave.

Makarov grabs an orb, and places it on his wooden desk, he sits down and puts his hands on the orb.

Makarov : Call Florde king.

King : Hello?

Makarov : Hello sir.

King : Oh hello Makarov! Have you executed Lucy Heartfilia?

Makarov : That is what I'm here to talk to you about, we cannot kill her.

King : And why is that?

Makarov : For one, Lucy is immortal. Second, she holds the ancient lost magic, Omnirotence.

King : And what is Omnirotence? Why is it so important that we cannot kill a murderer?

Makarov : It's the power to destroy everything. Many worlds and galaxys. She call easily wipe everything out of existence. She is not an enemy we want..

Makarov : Lucy is a very kind girl, we don't need to take such action.

King : If you cannot kill her, make her learn her lesson somehow. It's not an excuse for murdering my council! Kill someone she loves, maybe that Natsu Dragneel? I heard from the report they are in a relationship, kill him.

Makarov : But sir!

King : That's an order!

The king ends the call, leaving Makarov with a headache, and not knowing what to do.

Makarov : Lucy will be here soon.. How are we supposed to handle this!?

Lucy knocks on the office door.

Makarov : Come in.

Lucy : Hello master..

Makarov : Hello Lucy.. I have news, I have talked to the king and he is willing to spare you.

Lucy : Really! That's great!

Makarov : I'm not finished yet though.. He knows of the powers you posses, and your immortality. Since killing you cannot be done.. We're being forced to kill someone you love.. Natsu.

Lucy : What.

Makarov : I'm very sorry Lucy..

Lucy : WHAT!

Makarov : Lucy please calm down.

Lucy : No. No one will ever take Natsu away from me! I will end this!

Makarov : What are you saying Lucy? You're going to kill the king?

Lucy : I'll kill everyone.

Makarov : Lucy.. This isn't like you.

Lucy has a cold expression on her face, a similar look to Zeref.

Lucy : I don't know what to do.. All's I know is that I won't let anyone take him! He's my world, if he leaves, everyone else goes with him.

Lucy storms out the door, then teleports when she's in the halls. She goes to her home, where Natsu is waiting for her.

Natsu : That didn't take long..

Lucy : They aren't after me anymore. They're after you.

Natsu : Why?

Lucy : Because my magic is to dangerous to destroy, they want to kill the person I love as my punishment.

Natsu : That's crazy!

Lucy : Mishi! Come here!  
Mishi bolts into the door, bowing before Lucy.

Lucy : Come here.

Lucy puts her hands on Mishi's chest

Lucy : ATHANATOS!

The blue lights appear on her hands and over Mishi's body.

Lucy : You may go..

Natsu : Why the hell did you do that?

Lucy : Because we're all running. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I won't accept them killing you.

Lucy : Mishi! Wait! Pack up everything we need to move out of here! Quickly!

Lucy : Mishi?..

Lucy walks over to the door, to see the king of Florde surrounded by a house full of guards.

King : This is the all powerful girl? I'm sure even I could take her on!

King : Kill the boy!

Twenty guards to forth, only to be blocked by Lucy's forcefield.

Lucy : I will not allow that to happen.

King : YOU HEARD MY ORDERS! KILL HIM!

The guards start beating on the field, making it weaker.

Lucy : You're going to regret this.

King : Sure I will.

Lucy : Death to all who despise my warnings, death to all who wish to hurt love. My ultimate warning between all my power, I grant forth, Apolyto Skotadi!

The darkest feeling imaginable was lifted out of her, the Earth was shaking, the sky's were blacker than night, you could hear lightning and tornado's, the river had become a tsunami. Everyone fell before Lucy, even Natsu couldn't withstand the amount of power being withdrawn from Lucy. Her face was covered in shadows.

Lucy : Do you still want to kill him?

King : Guar... Guards! Kill- Kill him!

Lucy : Tsk tsk tsk.. Looks like you won't learn, such a foolish mistake.

Lucy : Come forth! Ares! Artemis! Hades! Poseidon! Zeus!

Slowly, gods began to show up, all bowing before Lucy.

King : WHAT! WHAT IS THIS!

Lucy : Kill them. Kill them all.

King : NO! WAIT PLEASE NO!

The gods began to walk towards them, each step made the intruders back away, lightning stroke upon the guards, some were drowned, others were sent into the gates of Hell. The last one to be standing was the king.

Lucy : Do you still believe you can take on a person who surpasses the gods? I will let you live if you drop all charges, leaving me, Natsu and my guild alone.

King : Yyeess! Yes! Anything! But please just spare me!

Lucy : Very well then.

Lucy : I exile the gods into my domain, shut the doors between Earth and the heavens.

Quickly the gods began to vanish, leaving the three in the room together.

Lucy : Leave! NOW!  
King : Uhhh.. Yes! Yes of course!

The king bolted out the door, terrified for his life, he could see all the disasters that had occurred, the stream water was everywhere, rocks were sticking out of the ground, there was a polluted feeling in the air and there were still dark clouds lingering over him. But yet, the house and everything on the property remained unharmed. It was like nothing had even happened to the house.

_ Inside the house _

Lucy : AGHH

Natsu : Lucy! Are you okay?

Lucy : Yeah.. I'm fine I just feel a bit light headed from using that magic.

Natsu : I didn't know you could summon gods Luce.

Lucy : Yeah, I didn't either. I just went with it.

Natsu : So you have no idea the capabilities of all your powers?

Lucy : No not completely.. I know I have stronger magic than the gods though.

Natsu : What exactly does that make you.. If you have all the gods under your control?

Lucy : I'm not sure. But I want to talk to Makarov, to clear everything up.

Lucy : Do you want to come?

Natsu : Not like I would just leave you after using so much magic..

Lucy grabbed Natsu, and teleported inside the guild. Master Makarov was waiting for them.

Makarov : LUCY!

Lucy : Hello sir..

Makarov : What did you do! The king called me seconds ago telling me that all charges on the guild and its members had been dropped, and that no one was to be killed.

Lucy : I kinda scared him.

Makarov : You didn't use the Omnirotence magic, did you?

Lucy : I didn't have to..

Makarov : Than what did you do?

Lucy : I summoned gods..

Makarov : I don't want to know how that is possible.. But you saved the guild. Thank you.

Lucy : It's not a problem.. Is everyone okay?

Makarov : Yes, there were some strange weather happening, I'm guessing its because of you?..

Lucy : Yeah.. I summoned more than one god.

Makarov : My children are crazy.

Erza and the others walk up to Lucy and Natsu

Erza : I can't believe you helped us so much Lucy. The guild and everyone else is okay because of you. Thank you!

Lucy : It wasn't all my doing.. I did start most of it in the first place.

Erza : But still, you fixed it!

Lucy : I guess so..

Lucy : You guys, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm exhausted from using so much magic energy..

Erza : I understand. The magic you used is incredible, no wonder it would drain you.

Lucy : I'm going to go back to my home. I think I'll be leaving Fairy Tail though..

Erza : Why?

Lucy : Because, Natsu and I made a promise.

Erza : You're going to put this all in the past, eh?

Lucy : Slaughtering half of the countries greatest magic users is something that makes you think about retirement..

Erza : Ha, I guess so. Promise you too will come visit some time?

Lucy : Of course, this is my home too.

Erza : I'm glad, I hope we'll be seeing you two soon!

Lucy : Yes of course.

Lucy : Natsu lets g-

Natsu had already picked a fight with Gray, they were screaming at each other at the other side of the guild.

Lucy : Geesh Natsu.

Lucy walked over to him, grabbing him as he was about to punch Gray and she teleported him out of there.

Natsu : Oh come on Luce! Why not let me plant one last hit on his ugly face?

Lucy : Because Natsu..

Natsu : I guess it doesn't matter, we're retired. We can live here now, and not have to worry about a pissed off king trying to kill us.

Lucy : Yeah, I'm glad.

Lucy walks over to their bed, throwing herself under the covers and falling asleep.

Almost a year passes by, and Natsu and Lucy had adjusted to their normal lives without the guild.

They were sitting on the porch that was outside their bedroom, talking.

Lucy : Natsu, do you ever wonder about the future?

Natsu : Of course I do.

Lucy : Oh..

Natsu : I was thinking about it for a long time, not sure when to ask though.. Everything has settled down and I think now is the right time.

Lucy : Huh?..

Natsu gets down on one of his knees, and pulls out a box from his khaki shorts. He opens it, and there is a golden ring, with two dragons shaped diamonds. Lucy's eyes were watering, and she was smiling.

Natsu : Lucy, will you marry me?

Lucy : Of course I will!  
Lucy gets out of her seat, and kisses her pink haired fiance. He puts the beautiful ring on her finger and raps his arms around her.

Lucy : Mishi! Mishi!

Mishi : Yes ?

Lucy : Look!

Lucy is jumping up and down,showing her ring off to Mishi.

Mishi : It's beautiful .

Lucy : Thank you!

Mishi looks over to Natsu, and Natsu smiles at him.

Mishi : When would you like to start the preparations ?

Lucy : Right now! You're coming with me to the guild! We're going to talk to Mira!

Mishi : Okay Ms. Lucy

Lucy grabs Mishi's arm, and teleports them into the guild.

Erza : Oh hey! Lucy is here!

Her friends suddenly lift their heads from their conversations and start to walk over to the blonde.

Everyone was there with her and Mishi.

Erza : Who is this?

Lucy : Oh, this is Mishi, he is my butler at my house. He will be talking to Mira about the wedding preparations.

Gray : THAT FLAME BALL PROPOSED TO YOU?

Mira : I HEARD WEDDING! LUCY YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!

Lucy : Yeah!

Lucy shows Mira the diamond dragons ring, and all the girls get closer to her hand to get a better look.

Erza : It's beautiful Lucy!

Gajeel : So what, bunny girl got a ring.

Lucy : Gajeel...

Gajeel : Sorry! Sorry..

Levy : I'm so happy for you Lucy!

Mira : Mishi! Lucy! We have to discuss this right now!

She grabs Lucy's and Mishi's arms, dragging them into one of the back rooms of the guild.

Mira : Where's Natsu? We need him to be here too!

Lucy : Oh right..

Lucy claps her hands together, and with her right hand she parts it away, pointing it forward.

Lucy : Natsu.

Suddenly Natsu appears, looking confused and light headed

Natsu : Why must you do that?

Mira : Natsu. Sit down now. We are discussing the wedding plans.

Natsu : So soon?

Mira : I've been planning this since you brought Lucy to the guild.

Lucy : That long?..

Mira : Yes.

Natsu : Geesh Mira..

Mira grabs out a giant dusty book from under the desk, blowing off all the dust off it.

Lucy : What's that?

Mira : The wedding book.

Natsu : Why is it so big!

Mira : Every little detail is planned inside of this.

Natsu : ( Why did you have to drag me into this Luce?)

Lucy : ( Because your the groom, and we need her help. )

Natsu : ( Gah, whatever.)

Mira : Let me handle all of this. I just need you two for fitting help. You've grown since the last time I was able to measure you.

Lucy : When the hell did you measure us?

Mira avoids the question.

Mira : Lucy, you will come with me to go dress shopping. Mishi, you take Natsu to go with you.

Mishi : Yes Ma'am.

Mishi grabs Natsu, and drags him out of the guild.

Mira : Lucy can you teleport us to the shop downtown, you know the one with the one old lady who used to help the guild with parties?

Lucy : Oh yeah! Sure!

Lucy grabs hold of Mira, and teleports both of them inside the old lady's shop.

Mira : Hello Ms. Kane!

Ms. Kane : Oh hello Mirajane, how are you today?

Mira : I'm good, my friend here is getting married, and we need a dress.

Ms. Kane : Oh, goodie! I have some new dresses she can try on.

_ Mean while with Natsu and Mishi _

Natsu : Did you really have to drag me the whole way here?

Mishi : You might have tried to run away.

Natsu : I wouldn't run away from my own wedding..

They both walk into a tuxedo store, and are greeted by two young woman.

One of the girls hair was a long, silky purple. She was tall and she had a chest as big as Lucy's.

The girl standing next to her had baby blue hair, and she was shorter than the older woman next to her.

Older girl : Hello! My name is Jullia and this is my sister Kailya. How may we help you today?

Jullia didn't look at Natsu when she first introduced herself, but when she did, she stood there, standing at his flawless face and body.

Mishi : We're here for two tuxedos. We will be having a wedding.

Jullia : Oh my, congrats!

Jullia : Anything special about the tuxedo that you need included?

Mishi : Not very much, we need two very nice black and white tux's.

Jullia : Kailya, will you take this man and get him fit?

Kailya : Of course sister.

Jullia : Excuse me, pink haired man, what is your name?

Jullia : My name is Natsu Dragneel.

Jullia : Okay Natsu, you will be coming with me. Follow please.

Jullia lead Natsu into a back room, it had a white curtain and a stand that was surrounded by glass mirrors.

Jullia : I'm going to have to ask you to take off your clothes Mr. Dragneel.

Natsu : Oh right.

Natsu starts stripping, leaving himself in only his boxers. Jullia felt as if she was going to start drooling over his body. He was so well fit, and he had great looks.

Jullia : Um.. I hope you don't mind me asking, but is your hair dyed?

Natsu : No this is my natural color.

Jullia : Oh cool! We both have odd natural colored hair.

Natsu : That's nice.

Jullia : ( I don't think he's the one getting married.. I think the other man was.. This one looks like hes just a freak in the bed.. Heh.. )

Jullia walks up behind Natsu with her measure and raps it around his waist. She then pushed her large chest on Natsu's back, then acting as if it were an accident.

Jullia : Oh I'm sorry!

Natsu : It's fine.

Jullia : ( A man getting married would freak out.. This means he's single! Yes!)

She raps the measure around other parts of his body, his shoulders, arms, and chest. Each time doing something dirty on Natsu, either it was pressing up against him or breathing her hot minty breath on his skin. When she came to his legs, she was going to make sure he got the point. When she bent down to get the size of his thigh, she looked straight at his manhood. She looked up at the dragon slayer with thirsty eyes, and a look begging for permission to enter.

Natsu : Jullia, are you okay?

Jullia stood up, and pushed Natsu against the glass, rubbing her hands on his chest.

Natsu : Ju.. Jullia! Stop it!

Jullia : Come on Natsu.. I know you want it.. Don't resist.

Natsu : I'm getting married!

Jullia : Love enchant!

She looked into Natus's eyes, they became dull with no life in them.

Natsu : ( Lucy.. Help m-)

Natsu's mind went completely black, and he was unable to control his actions.

Natsu could see everything that was happening, but he couldn't think. He couldn't move his body.. It was as if he was being controled.

Jullia : I'm going to make this fun.

Jullia threw Natsu on the large platform, with her on top of him. She was about to kiss Natsu, when a voice interrupted her actions.

Lucy : You know it's not nice to try and steal someones groom.

Jullia : Ugh! Why must you get in the way! Leave!

Lucy : And watch you rape my fiance? I don't think so.

Jullia : Then you'll just have to watch helplessly.

Jullia : Love enchant!

Lucy : Didn't work very well.

Lucy : Natsu, why didn't you just stick up for yourself..

Jullia : I won't let you get in the way!

Jullia takes out a pocket knife, and sticks it into Lucy's stomach.

Lucy : You really think a pocket knife can kill an immortal?

Jullia : Imm.. Immortal? Who are you?!

Lucy : Well, still currently I'm Lucy Heartfilia, but I'll be getting married soon, so soon to be Lucy Dragneel.

Jullia : The Lucy Heartfilia who toke out the entire army, who summoned gods and wiped out the council?!

Lucy : Yeah, that's me.

Jullia : God damnit! I can't win this fight.. I won't set him free though, he'll be trapped in that state under my control forever.

Lucy walks over to Natsu, and bends her knees, getting onto his level. She slaps him upside the head, instantly bringing him back into reality.

Jullia : What the hell! How'd you do that!

Lucy : The one thing that can break a love charm is the soul mate. Your petty spell wouldn't last long, considering our souls are one.

Jullia : Im.. Impossible!

Lucy : I'm sorry, but you're not going to get away with touching him, not before I do..

Natsu : Luce, you're such a jealous person.

Lucy : Shut up.. Idiot.

Lucy : I'm going to end this..

Lucy : Animal control, Espa!

Suddenly a blue transparent wolf appears, waiting for his command.

Lucy : Drag her out of town, but keep her alive.

The wolf grabs the girl by the shirt, dragging her out of the building.

Lucy : Can't you at least defend yourself from a pervert, Natsu?

Natsu : I don't like to hit woman!

Lucy : Yeah yeah, come on, we'll go somewhere else.

Mishi walks into the room

Mishi : Allow me Ms. Lucy. I can handle it.

Lucy : That woman was all over Natsu..

Mishi : I'm sorry I was not aware, but you can leave him in my hands, I promise.

Lucy : Alright.. Natsu let me know if you need me, again.

Natsu : Don't worry Luce.

_ I couldn't finish the last chapter in one whole thing, so there will be one more._


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu and Lucy had eventually gotten their outfits for their wedding, even though it was a pain to get Natsu's tux, they managed to work everything out. The wedding was a couple days away, Lucy was excited and Natsu was almost scared.

Natsu : Geesh it's coming up in 3 days..  
Mishi : You can't go back now.  
Natsu : It's not like I don't want it to happen, it's just nerve wrecking..  
Mishi : Don't worry sir, it'll be okay.

Meanwhile at the guild.

Lucy : Mira! I can't wait!  
Lucy ran up to Mira, jumping up and down with excitement as she brought up her wedding day.  
Mira : It sure toke you two long enough to get together, you had me wait to long!  
Lucy : I'm sorry Mira, but I guess it's okay now, isn't it? After all, I did let you plan it.  
Mira : I guess I can forgive you..  
Lucy : Thank you. I wonder how Natsu is taking it, I bet he's excited too.  
Mira : Speaking of which, what are you two going to do for your honeymoon?  
Lucy : Oh, we're going to a hot spring, it's outside of Seven.  
Mira : Wow, that's far Lucy..  
Lucy : Yeah, well I kinda think that's a good thing.  
Mira : What do you mea-  
Levy soon walks up to Lucy, her short blue hair moving as she stopped in front of Lucy.  
Levy : Hi Lucy!  
Lucy : Hi Levy.  
Levy : You're wedding is coming up soon, do you know when you'll be coming to stay over?  
Lucy : The wedding is Wednesday, so I'll come over tomorrow.  
Levy : Okay, I'll see you Tuesday!  
Lucy turns back to Mira, who is still standing there with a smile on her face.  
Lucy : Mira, I'm going to go see Natsu, we we're talking about some stuff and I think it's best that I talk to him about it before the wedding.  
Mira : I understand, I'll be seeing you soon then, Lucy?  
Lucy : Yeah I'll come back later. Bye Mira  
Lucy waves a hand and turns around, disappearing from the room.  
Lucy appears in the kitchen, where she sees Mishi doing the dishes and quietly humming to himself.  
Lucy : Mishi, where's Natsu?  
Mishi : I believe he is upstairs Ms. Lucy.  
Lucy : Thanks  
Lucy runs up the wooden stairs and into her bedroom, where she sees Natsu changing his clothes. Her face turns into a light pink. She still walks inside acting as if it was a casual thing to see him getting undressed, but she still felt the same butterflies she always did when it came to him. She sat down on the bed, waiting for Natsu.  
Natsu : Hi Luce, how was your trip?  
Lucy : It was fine, but I think we should finish that conversation we were having last night. You know, the one we had before you started drooling on my head in your sleep.  
Natsu : Oh right! Sorry about that.  
Natsu put his arm around his neck and gave a light smile. He walked over to Lucy, sitting down next to her.  
Lucy : I think we should join Fairy Tail again..  
Lucy's voice was calm, but a bit quieter than she would have liked to have said it.  
Natsu : You really wanna?  
Lucy : Oh you can't tell me you don't miss it there.  
Natsu : I do, but I mean, we also have a nice life here, without fighting.. and without that damn stripper.  
Lucy : You know you two are friends  
Natsu : We are not!  
Lucy giggled, laying down on the bed with her knees hanging down off the edge.  
Lucy : I miss everyone, and I think it would be good, if we ever had a family..  
Lucy's voice trailed off  
Natsu : Yeah, I'd want them to be apart of Fairy Tail too.  
Lucy : Them?  
Natsu : Yeah them. We're going to have like 30 kids.  
Lucy started laughing, her face a bright red from not getting enough oxygen.  
Natsu : What's so funny?  
Lucy : Oye, Natsu we aren't going to have 30 kids  
Natsu : Okay okay.. Maybe not that many.  
Lucy : You think?  
Lucy : So, do you think we should join Fairy Tail again?  
Lucy looks up at the ceiling waiting for Natsu's answer  
Natsu : Yeah, let's do it.  
Lucy : Yay!  
She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek  
Natsu : Are you ready to go?  
Lucy : I am, but you're not.  
Natsu : Huh?  
Natsu looks down, and see's he never finished getting himself dressed. He was sitting there in his black boxers. A streak of red comes over his face and he gets up and walks over to the dresser. He puts on his clothes he used to wear all the time at Fairy Tail.  
Lucy : I missed you wearing that vest, you know?  
Natsu : Yeah I missed it to, it sure as hell beats wearing normal clothes.  
Lucy : Are you ready?  
Natsu nods in agreement, and she grabs his hand, teleporting them out of the house and into the guild.  
Some people were kinda shocked to see Natsu and Lucy wearing their old Fairy Tail clothes. But it didn't last long when Gray and Erza came up to the two. Gray immediately started a fight with Natsu, while Lucy and Erza were talking.  
Erza : Lucy! What are you two doing here?  
Lucy : Me and Natsu decided that we would join the guild again.  
Erza : Really!? Oh we could have our full team back!  
Lucy : Yeah we could, we were going to talk to the master about it.  
Erza : I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that you'll be joining us again.  
Lucy : I hope so  
Out of no where, someone bursts threw the front door. It was Sabertooth. Sting, Rogue, Rufus and the other members of Sabertooth. Natsu starts to growl, removing his fist from Grays face and lighting it on fire.  
Erza : Why are you here?  
Sting : We've come for a rematch with the fire brat.  
Erza : If that was the case you wouldn't have brought your whole guild.  
Sting : I guess you caught us.. Woops, how terrible of us.  
Erza : Get out.  
Sting : Oh come on, we just want a friendly fight, that's all.  
Lucy : Erza, can we take them out?  
Erza : Yeah, go ahead, it doesn't matter who does it as long as they're taken care of..  
Lucy : Natsu! You wanna fight with me?  
Sting : Oh the blondie is going to fight? Last time I remembered you couldn't even defeat that red head from the dark guild.  
Lucy : You obviously haven't heard of me.. Natsu, let me take them out by myself now. I think I should update their information on me.  
Natsu : You always do that. I wanna fight too!  
Sting : The fire dragon needs his baby girl to protect him? How sad..  
Natsu : Go ahead Luce, beat em' up. I'll let you get this one if I can fight next time.  
Lucy : Deal.  
Rogue : Lets finish this Sting, I want to fight Gajeel.  
Lucy : I wouldn't take me so lighty  
Lucy puts her left foot in front of her right.  
Lucy : Ya ready?  
Lucy : Illusion.. Casper.  
A white, thick smoke covers the Sabertooth group, outside the smoke you can see beams of bright yellow light, and some of the groups magic shooting out of it. The white cloud disappears, and you can see scratch marks on some of their faces. Lucy is sitting down on the bar stool, drinking a small cup of alcohol.  
String : You're really so cocky as to drink while fighting us!?  
Rufus : I don't have her being able to do that type of magic in my memory.. Be careful.  
Lucy's cheeks were flustered red from the bit of alcohol she had, it was strong, even if it was only half a cup.  
Lucy : Oyee! Yyouu- you people talk tttoo-o mucchh..  
Rogue : She's waisted..  
Natsu : Luce come on now, you should at least try.  
Lucy gave out a cry as she had to get up from the stool to fight the intruders.  
Natsu : I should warn you guys.. She doesn't think about holding back when shes drunk..  
Sting : She was holding back?.. AGH DON'T MOCK US!  
Natsu : She could wipe you off the face of the Earth in a matter of seconds. I'd leave while you still have a chance.  
Sting : stupid cocky boy..  
Lucy : Tthhaatt wassnn'tt nicc-eee  
Lucy : Dr-Dragon Sum- summonings, Mechaaa  
Sting : ( Dragon summonings!? What the hell is that!)  
Natsu : You didn't have to summon dragons Lucy, you're over doing it.  
Lucy : Y-your overrr doing ittt  
A giant purple shining dragon appears, barely fitting into the guilds main room.  
Rogue : What the hell!?  
Sting : That girl is a celestial wizard! How is she doing that!  
Natsu : You're idiots.. She isn't just a celestial wizard anymore.. She's someone who is higher than any god, an immortal beast. I would think you would have some respect for the dragon queen, but I guess not.  
Sting starts chocking on his words and they're barely coming out  
String : Dra.. Dragon queen!? Immortal!? Gods!?  
Lucy : Heh  
Lucy : Me- Mechaa, rising of the de-dead  
Mecha : Queen, are you okay?  
Natsu : She's just being stupid.  
Lucy : That- That's not niceee Natssuuu!  
She throws a glass cup at his head, but he dodges it.  
Natsu : Geesh Luce, you're in a battle you know.  
Lucy : Shhutt up.. Iddiott  
Lucy : Mecchaa! Risingg of the dea-d  
Mecha : Yes ma'am  
Mecha's scales start losing their purple color, and turn into a smoky gray. There's suddenly an uneasy feeling in the room, and you can slightly make out the figures of people.  
Lucy : De-deffeaat them!  
Suddenly they were able to make out the figures that were covered in the purple smoke. They were the council members. All of them looked like they were perfectly fine and living, but they were just the bodys and their powers. There was no soul connected inside them. Just powerful, dead bodies.  
Erza : The council members!?  
Natsu : Yeah.. Mecha has the power to bring anyone from the dead that Lucy has defeated. But those aren't the real people, they're just spirits who had taken over their bodies and powers so they can fight for her.  
Erza : Her powers are creepy..  
Natsu : I wouldn't let her hear you say that.  
Lucy sat down on the floor, with her knees up to her chest, watching the battle. Her now purple eyes were watching each movement of the enemy's.  
Natsu : Lucy! You're wearing a skirt!  
Lucy : Per-Pervert!  
Within a few minutes, all of Sabertooth lays knocked out on the guild's floor.  
Lucy : Yo- You mayy goo  
Mecha : Thank you for summoning me, queen.  
Mechas scales turn back to their purple color. And Lucy's eyes had turned back into the silver – blue that they had been since she had met Grandine.  
Lucy : Sppirtt summonings, Edoasa, Sirensien, Adraodda, Serigord!  
Lucy : Takke them tooo the edggee of the Earrtthh!  
Natsu : Lucy the Earth is round..  
Lucy : Thhhenn take themm to the oceannn  
Natsu : Oh Luce..  
Erza : Lucy's powers are incredible..  
Natsu : I had her train me some more, since she surpasses Igneel, she could teach me more than he could.. I'm stronger than I've ever been because of her.  
Erza : Even when you weren't in a guild, you were still training?  
Natsu : How else am I going to keep this body?  
Lucy : Fffluurtt!  
Natsu walks over to Lucy, he picks her up and puts her on his back.  
Natsu : I think it's best we go home, until shes sober enough to come back.  
Lucy : Nnoo! We needd to talk to masteerr!  
Lucy starts lightly hitting his head with her fists.  
Natsu : Okay! Okay...  
Natsu grips his tight on her, making sure she can't fall over from her intoxicated state. He walks over to  
Makarov's door and knocks.  
Makarov : Come in.  
Natsu walks into the office, when Makarov see's Natsu and Lucy, theres a giant smile across his face.  
Makarov : Hello you two! How are you?  
Lucy : guuddd  
Natsu : Don't mind her.. She's just um..  
Makarov : No need to explain, I could hear everything happening outside the door.  
Natsu : Oh okay.. Master, we wanted to talk to you about something.  
Makarov : What is it?  
Natsu : Me and Lucy want to join the guild again..  
Makarov : Is that so?  
Natsu : Yes.  
Makarov : I'd be happy for you guys to join the guild. Why the change though, I thought you two wanted to retire?  
Natsu : When me and Lucy have 30 kids, we want them to join the guild.  
Lucy : WE'RE NOT HAVING 30 KIDS!  
Makarov starts laughing and gives the two a smile.  
Makarov : Sure, you guys can join. It hasn't really been the same without you guys here.  
Makarov : And as a welcome bonus, since I am well aware both of your powers are that of an S class, I'll be giving you two that rank, since there isn't anything higher I can give you.  
Natsu : Wow, thanks gramps!  
Lucy : Thhank youu  
Makarov : We shall have a party for your return!  
Makarov walks out of the office, telling everyone of Natsu and Lucy's return to the guild. You can hear drinks starting to cling together and the cheers of the guild members. Natsu and Lucy are still in the office, but Lucy jumps off of Natsu's back.  
Natsu : Luce?  
Lucy : Come on silly, they're waiting for us.  
Natsu : Are you okay now?  
Lucy : For noow  
Lucy runs out of the room to join Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Wendy, who were already having drinking contests and yelling at each other about who could drink more. She sat next to Erza, who was having a drinking contest with Gray.  
Lucy : Mira! Can I have two glasses?  
She yells across the room so Mira could hear her over the loud noises of yelling and laughing.  
Mira : Sure!  
Mira gets two cold drinks from the back of the bar, and hands them to Lucy.  
Gajeel : Looks like bunny girl is a drinker  
Lucy was chugging down the drinks, after Gajeel was finished with his sentence she was already working on the second, large glass up.  
Natsu : ( Luce you can cause so much trouble some times, ya know that?)  
Natsu walks out of the office, there are already eight cups surrounding Lucy and shes working on the ninth. She looks like she could easily pass out any minute.  
Gray : Woo! Go Luce!  
Lucy puts down the empty cup, and she looks at Gray, with her eyes completely covered by her bangs and a pissed off look across her face.  
Lucy : DON'T CALL ME LUCE! PERVERT!  
Lucy throws one of the glass cups at Grays head, knocking him off the chair and onto the floor, he rubs his head and trys to get up. But after all the drinks he had taken and a hit to the head, he had enough, and eventually fell asleep on the floor.  
Lucy spots Natsu walking towards her and the others, and quickly runs towards him.  
Lucy : Nattsuuu... I don't feel good..  
Natsu : You're so stupid Luce.. You get drink so easily, then you forget that you get alcohol sickness easily..  
Lucy rests her head and arms on his chest. You can see her face cringe from the sickness of the alcohol.  
Natsu : Come on Luce.. We should go home.  
Lucy : I..  
Lucy ends up falling unconscious on the floor, which caught the sight of many guild members. Erza and Wendy run up to Lucy and look up at Natsu, who's face was pained at the sight of his soon to be wife curled up on the floor. He quickly picks her up off the ground, resting her body in his arms.  
Erza : What happened to Lucy?  
Natsu : She has alcohol sickness.. She knows she isn't supposed to be drinking..  
Erza : Then why would she do something like that?  
Natsu : I don't know.. She still likes to drink even though it causes her pain.. Almost like me with transportation, I hate it and it makes me sick but I still do it.  
Wendy : I never knew Lucy was so fragile to alcohol, she seemed like a drinking monster back there.  
Natsu : She doesn't tell people so she doesn't feel excluded from this type of stuff.  
Natsu : Wendy, do you think you can heal her?  
Wendy : Sure, but lets go to the guilds infirmary, it will be easier to heal her there, and we have other stuff to help her out.  
Natsu : Alright.  
Natsu slowly lifts himself up with Lucy in his arms, trying hard not to wake her up. He walks to the back of the guild where the infirmary is, and he rests her on one of the beds. Wendy who was right beside Lucy put her hands over the stomach, and she started using her healing magic on Lucy.  
Wendy : Wow, you weren't kidding when you said she was fragile.. her stomach is so weak..  
Natsu doesn't look up at Wendy, he stays quiet and holds Lucy's hand the entire time until she's finished healing her.  
Wendy : It will be a little bit before she wakes up, but she'll be fine when she does.  
Natsu : Thank you Wendy.  
Wendy : You're welcome.  
He looks down at Lucy, uneasy about what to do when she wakes up. A couple hours pass and Lucy still hasn't woken up..  
Natsu : ( Geesh Luce.. You're always so careless sometimes.. Why'd you even pick up that drink in the first place?..)  
Lucy : ( Shut up.. idiot..)  
Natsu : Lucy!  
Lucy's eyes were faintly open and she turned her head to Natsu  
Lucy : You worry to much.. Lets go home, I'm tired Natsu..  
Natsu : You just woke up, you shouldn't be using magic so quickly.  
Lucy : Who do you think I am?  
Natsu : I know who you are, you're my Lucy.. I don't want you to push yourself. We can go stay at my old house.  
Lucy : What time is it?  
Natsu : It's 10:54 AM, why?  
Lucy : It's Tuesday?!  
Natsu : Yeah, you sleeping all night.  
Lucy : I have to go to Levy's, you know, you're not supposed to be seeing me.  
Natsu : But Luce..  
Lucy : Not buts Natsu. I'll be fine, I promise. I have to go and get ready.. You should stay at your old house since you can't teleport.  
Natsu : I know that..  
Lucy gets out of bed, he clothes are messy with alcohol stains and some drool.  
Lucy : I'm going to go get my stuff and change, I'll see you tomorrow.  
Lucy leans over and kisses Natsu, she smiles and disappears.  
Natsu : You should stop pushing your self Luce..  
Levy walks into the room as Natsu was about to exit, she ran into his chest, and she fell on her butt.  
Levy : Ow...  
Natsu : Are you okay Levy?  
Levy : Yeah I'm fine  
Levy gets up and wipes the bottom of her dress.  
Levy : Wheres Lucy?  
Natsu : She left to go and get her stuff packed.  
Levy : Oh, I was going to tell her we needed to go soon. Do you know any way to contact her?  
Natsu : I can use a telepathy technique she taught me, but I'm not very good.  
Levy : Can you tell her to meet me at my house?  
Natsu : Sure, I can try. Hold on..  
As Natsu starts concentrating, Levy can't help but notice the constipated look on his face, she starts giggling at Natsu.  
Natsu : Shh  
Levy : Sorry!  
Natsu : ( Luceee!)  
Lucy : ( What? )  
Natsu : ( Levy wanted me to tell you to meet her at her house. )  
Lucy : ( Oh okay, tell her I'll be there soon. )  
Natsu : ( Okay, bye, love you. )  
Lucy : ( I love you too. )  
Natsu : Okay, she said she'll be leaving soon, so you might want to hurry.  
Levy : Thanks Natsu!  
Levy runs out of the guild, on her way to her tan brick house. When she finally got there, she was out of breath and was panting very loudly. Lucy was already waiting for her outside.  
Lucy : Levy are you okay?  
Levy : Yeah I'll be okay. Lets go in.  
Lucy : Good idea  
Lucy picks up her black travel bag and follows Levy inside the small apartment. When you first stepped inside, you entered the kitchen. It was small, with yellow walls that had small different colored flowers on the sides. Next was the living room, it was only a little bigger than the kitchen. It had white walls with blue flowers on the walls, a blue couch, a white fluffy rug and most of the walls were surrounded by book shelves. The shelves were a chestnut brown, and there was a small latter beside the walls, probably used for the book shelves, because they almost touched the ceiling. There were even books stacked on top of the shelves.  
Levy : Sorry it's kinda small.  
Lucy : It's okay, I don't mind.  
Levy : You're going to sleep in my room, I'll be sleeping in the living room.  
Lucy : That's okay Levy, I'll sleep on the couch.  
Levy : You're getting married, and I want you to feel comfortable here. I'll fit better on the couch than you can.  
Lucy : As long as it isn't to much trouble..  
Levy : Course not. You know where my room is, right?  
Lucy : Yeah.  
Lucy walks away from Levy and goes into her room. She sets her bag down and looks at her room. It wasn't something she was used to. It wasn't as luxurious as her own bedroom, but she was great full for being able to stay here before the wedding. She slowly toke a deep breath in, and then she smelled it.  
Lucy : ( Ohh I smell Gajeel, sex and some type of strawberry perfume.. Trying to cover it up, hmm Levy?)  
Levy walks into the bedroom, and sits down on the small purple chair that was next to her bed.  
Levy : I hope this is good enough.  
Lucy : It's fine, but I think you could use a bigger bed, two people can't fit on a twin very well..  
Levy : What?!  
Lucy : I'm just kidding, but isn't it hard to share such a small bed with him?  
Levy : Wh..What are you talking about?  
Lucy : Not to be nosy but I can smell everything that's happened in this room..  
Levy's face turned different shades of red and she had her mouth open, but wasn't able to say anything.  
Lucy : Dragon slayers don't disappoint.. they're good when it comes to pleasure.  
Lucy laid down on the bed, with her hands on the back of her head, she looked up at the white ceiling, and to the sides of the purple walls.  
Levy : You talk so casually about it Lucy.  
Lucy : You're my nakama, it's not like we're complete strangers or something.  
Levy : I guess so.  
Lucy : It's hard to believe I'll be getting married tomorrow..  
Levy : Everyone knew you two would end up together.  
Lucy : Not us!  
Levy : Yeah, except you two.. But yet here we are.  
Lucy : Are the others still coming over tomorrow?  
Levy : Yeah, they're going to be here in the morning to help out.  
Lucy : I'm glad..  
Levy : I'll leave you alone, I'm sure you have some things you need to take care of.  
Lucy : Yeah.  
Levy leaves the door, not before she grabs one of her "favorite" books though. She shuts the door quietly and walks back into the living room. Lucy turns her head to the nightstand with the digital clock, looking at the time and sighing.  
Lucy : ( 9:00 PM already? Today went by way to fast..)  
Lucy lifts herself off of the bed and makes her way over to her black bag. She pulls open the zipper and looks threw the over night clothes she packed. She slips on her white tank top and small pink shorts.  
Lucy : ( Aye I'm already tired.. )  
Lucy crawls over into the bed and rests both her hands together on her face.  
Lucy : ( Tomorrow's the big day..)  
Natsu : ( Luceeeeyyyy!)  
Lucy : Natsu?  
Lucy pulls her self up, and turns her head from left to right, looking for where the voice came from.  
Natsu : ( Lucy!)  
Lucy : ( What Natsu? I'm trying to sleep!)  
Natsu : ( I miss you.)  
Lucy : ( You'll see me tomorrow.. )  
Natsu : ( But I want to see you now.)  
Lucy : ( Get out of my head, pervert.)  
Natsu : ( I'm not a pervert!)  
Lucy : ( Good night Natsu!)  
Natsu : ( Agh.. Goodnight Lucy..)

After Lucy and Natsu eventually fall asleep, Lucy began to have nightmares, her powers overcoming her and she can't control herself. She kills people in cold blood, she walks around with it dripping in thick layers. Each movement she takes makes the blood drip off of her face and chest. Most of Fiore and Seven have been destroyed. Magnolia was the worst spot of all, large buildings completely wiped off of the face of the Earth, there were children screaming as they saw their parents being killed right in front of them, they eventually were killed as well. She had to watch everything, she watched it all happen and she couldn't do a thing about it.  
Natsu : Oye Luce.. Even with all that power, and how well you manage to use it, you still can't control your dreams, can ya?  
She seen a pink haired, very muscular man standing in front of her. She knew who it was, she knew she could never hurt him, but this wasn't Lucy. It was only her magic consuming her. No matter how many times she tried to scream " No please! Please!Don't do it! " her body moved closer to him, craving his blood on her body.  
She put lunged forward to use the death magic that was covering her hand at the moment, when Natsu moved out the way, she put her hand down and stopped using the magic. Natsu slowly started to move forward, her body still for a reason the magic couldn't comprehend, even when he was up to her face, she didn't move. Natsu rapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing the still girl closer to his body, to the point where her chest and stomach were touching his. She didn't hug him back, or even budge. She stood there, with her arms dangling down and Natsu hugging her tightly.  
Natsu : Luce.. It's just a nightmare... You'd never do this, and you know it. This is your mind, and you're scaring yourself.. I can feel it, your trembling with fear... Luce, don't worry.. I'm right here for you. You don't have to be scared anymore.  
Lucy's dull eyes started to gain their color and figure after hearing what Natsu's words. She lifted up her arms and returned the hug he was waiting for. She had her head buried in the scuff of his neck, her grip on his body had gotten tighter and she sighed her hot breath onto his neck.  
Lucy : I'm sorry for dragging you into these dreams again..  
Natsu : It's okay Luce, it doesn't bother me, it just means I get to spend more time with you and sleep. But why don't you change the scenery, it's depressing Luce.  
A few seconds later, the blood driven town disappeared. They appeared in Methenostas, on top of the mountain where they first met Grandine.

Natsu : How romantic..  
Lucy : S- Shut up idiot!  
Natsu : I'm just joking with you, we're getting married tomorrow, I can wait until then.  
Lucy : Time goes by so fast.. I still remember the first time we met.. Who could have thought it led to all this?  
Natsu : Yeah, the world is pretty crazy, try not to destroy it though okay?  
Lucy : AGH SHUT UP!  
Natsu starts laughing, Lucy pulls away from the hug and crosses her arms over her chest.  
Natsu : Luce your so sensitive  
Lucy : Whateve-  
Natsu : What is it Luce?  
Lucy : I hear someone coming in, into my bedroom that is.. It must be morning already.  
Natsu : Probably.. That means the stripper and the others are going to be here soo-  
Natsu didn't finish his sentence before he vanished from her dream, quickly after so did she.  
She opened her eyes to Levy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and Wendy. She didn't mean to, but when she woke up, she let out an adorable little yawn that had the girls giggling.  
Levy : Good morning Lucy!

_ Okay I couldn't finish it in this chapter, so I'm going to finish it in the next chapter! Promise! But I think this is the best chapter I've made.. I've been getting more experience from other writers, due to the fact I've been reading so much. Sorry for taking forever with this chapter! _


End file.
